Summer dream Episode II
by zeetaf
Summary: After dream, the girl came back to the feudal era again to complete her task and confirm her feeling. Special for fan! GOOD BYE MY STORY AND I WON'T WRITE IT ANYMORE [COZ I'M LAZY!]
1. Feel

**Summer dream Special**

_**Summary**_: After dream, the girl came back to the feudal era again to complete her task and confirm her feeling. Special for fan!

**Chapter One: Feel**

A small hand grabbed a rim of a dry well firmly and follows by a raven head is popping out of the well. The cool breeze after rain of the feudal era blow all over the hill where will be her shrine in the next five hundred years after this. The sun still hides behind the white cloud but still colors the sky to see it is blue.

A tiny frame sits on a wooden edge of the dry well. The green grass is waving by the cool breeze that comes from the north to the west. The blue sneakers are swaying in the air and stop suddenly.

'I still feel him even it's just a dream.' A pony tail girl sighed softly when she recalled his face.

"Kagome!" A kid voice calls her. "You came back."

"Shippo-chan"

An orange hair kit hopped on her lap to hug the girl's waist. "I really miss you."

"Aha! I just went back home for a week."

"I know but I miss you. You know, Inuyasha is always treating me when you are absent."

"And how do you payback him, Shippo?"

The fox demon told her about his vengeance. These made the girl happy when she heard his story. A school girl got up and held her bag to head to a lower village at the foothill where an old miko is and her friends are. The cloud moved slowly in the sky and lets the sun shines its ray to warm the world. The dews are hanging on the grass leaves and the petals. Some frogs and toads still play around the rocks and the shrubs and sometime they hide behind the mossy rocks from the hunters. The road is muddy, so she took off her sneakers to walk by her bare feet to a small hut that is on the end of village.

"Kaede-san" the girl waves her hand.

And old woman pulled up to see a caller. "Good-day, child"

"Nice to see you again"

"Hn and what about your test?"

"Well done" She smiles happily.

"If you say that so we will go now." A boy voices said.

"What" She turned around to see a white hair boy who wears a rat fire cloth and sits on a tree's branch that is not far from the hut. "So suddenly"

"I heard Naraku is going to complete the jewel but a few of shards are missing. Kikyo said the one is in Kohaku nut I don't why she do that?"

A woman name is escaping from a boy's lips. It is hard and hurt to hear if she is the old one in the old day but not today. She does not regret or upset to hear this name from him. But she feels a bit pain when she saw the half demon boy who stood before her.

'Stupid Kagome! Inuyasha isn't him but…' The soft lips sighed out softly. 'These eyes…these golden eyes'

The jewel group said good bye to the old miko and head to their aim place where they got the news from the travelers about the demons and a shard.

"The travelers said it is a dangerous demon and it has the great power." Mirouku told her.

"But I thing he is not dangerous as Naraku and Sesshoumaru are, maybe." Sango argued.

"Who know" The dog head does not care. "Our purpose is that shard not that demon."

The summer sun will set down in the next two hours and the humans are tired from the long walking after they left Kaede's village. A half demon boy spread his demon sense to scan the area before lets his allies set a camp for tonight.

"Inuyasha, can you tell me the way to the spring, please?" A tired girl holds a towel and the bath tools in her arms.

A clawed finger pointed at the north of the grove and a demon slayer accompanies her to bath with Kirara. One male human and two male demons sat together to prepare the fire and have some discussion.

"Do you think this might be his plan?" A monk is in doubt.

"Who care" The dog thinks nothing of their enemy.

Shippo is angry and he does not know why this elder half demon is still stupid as he is always is. "Naraku might lure us to kill and take the two shards from Kagome."

"Or he might wait for the time to take the shards from us after we get rid of that demon and take the shard from it." Mirouku said.

"Hn? Kill two birds with one stone" A dog boy is uncertain but he might keep an eye for this plan. "Or that bastard might set a plan by send the shard with the demon to lure us."

"Waiting for us to kill the demon and take the whole shard from us" Fox demon completed the hypothesis.

...

Somewhere of the same grove, two girls sat together in the cold water to share their stories for a while.

"He did his well to get the good news." A school girl said.

"But…"

"What"

"He…"

"I see, it's ok, Sango-chan."

"Don't you angry?"

"Angry, why?"

"That dead miko"

"Oh! How could I do, Sango-chan? He never tells me he loves me but he said he will be on my side. But I don't know when he will change his mind from me to her."

"Kagome"

"I know I'm just his much closed friend who he has a good feel and he can give his trust. But not all of his heart alike he gives her. I am might self-important that I'm his…girlfriend."

"Theses, I…cannot help you, Kagome."

"Thanks, you help me a lot, Sango-chan. But this is my affair."

A slayer got up from the spring and gets dress. "I will head off and I will leave Kirara here with you, ok?"

"Thanks and see ya"

"Hn! See ya"

A teenage girl sat quietly in the water while lift her face to see the silver crescent moon.

'Sesshoumaru'

Suddenly, the girl feels somebody stares at her and the dark aura scares her as someone she knows well. But it is different from the last time she saw him.

"Ah!" A slim figure got up immediately and looks around to see the one she wishes to meet again. 'Where is he?'

A pair of golden eyes looks at a girl in the spring. This girl is looking alike someone he knew when he was young. That one is a human as this girl is. The human who broke his heart in pieces with her crafty. He ever been swearing he will not give her up but when the time past, he is slowly forgot the pain and fade it from his mind.

'I regret for my stupid feeling that I used to give that human girl.'

'**Are you sure?'**

'Hn'

'**But I don't think so.'**

'Up to you'

'**It's not a bad one. I think it's good for you to know what the love is, right?'**

'What's the important for that?'

'**I cannot tell you. You are already known but you still deny it.'**

'Hn' He glanced back at a girl who tried to find him. The girl gets dress but still turned around to sense his aura.

'**She is Kagome, isn't she?'**

'Human live is too short and the humans name Kagome is too much.'

'**I know but she is alike her.'**

'Just alike but not'

'**Oh'**

The western lord cut the topic off and left the spring to track his enemy. He knows the human cannot live long alike the demons. And it is stupid if this girl is the same one he ever been meeting. He has been living on earth more than eight hundred years and he never heard that the creatures can go through time as his father always tells him about a rabbit on the moon.


	2. Trip EP 1

**Chapter two: Trip EP 1**

The group arrived a village in the morning late before the rain falls, a headman let them stay in a hut is not far from his one. The room is quite fug but it is not the problem alike a demon she told them.

"You said its body is hard likes a rock, right?" Mirouku asked the headman's wife.

"Yes, I ever saw once but not sure from my far hidden place. I saw a group of hunters tried to hit it but they were rebounding violently and finally they…"

"I see"

"So this demon's body can change its muscles when it gets fight." Sango sum up.

"It can do that because of a shard in its body alike Tokajin." Kagome said.

"Tokajin?"

"It's like that! Can you remember a guy name Tokajin who lives on top of a cliff in the Togenkyo?" Mirouku describes the guy they had been faced and lost in his master magic model village.

"I see"

"Demon!" There is someone shout.

"Oh, no. Not this time." A slayer sighed.

"Why do demons love to choose the time like this?" A school girl mutters.

"Eh?"

"No, no, nothing"

Everyone is ready to fight, a monk grabbed his staff as a slayer thing then her Hiraikotsu and Kirara transform her body to a big fire cat. A sensitive dog's nose sniffs the wind to find the way demon is and carry a school girl on his back before to leave a hut they stay.

The rainy wind blows violently likes a storm when the sky turns red. The shard hunt group saw a tall frame of demon stood on a paddy while his hand grabbed at a farmer's throat. He senses the hunters come close and threw a man at them.

"Noob" The demon said.

"Who's the fuck you mean?" A dog boy barks. "Wait here, Kagome"

"Mmm!"

A doggy head boy drew his bold sword and set s his form but the demon is faster than him.

"Dark blade" A black gear wheel was throwing from his hand to the boy.

"Inuyasha!" A girl shouts at him but he was hit violently.

"Damn" A fire rat cloth guy swears softly and threw his sword to make the wind scar.

The sharp wind almost cut his face in a few inch. The demon is upset and splashed his gear wheel again. "You're damn puppy. Wind dance!"

There is someone still hind in the dark that not far from the fighting between a half demon and the demon. The guy smirks evilly when he saw his prays fight each other in the rain fall.

'Kill until you get the win, my beloved enemy'

"Master" A child voice called him when her pale hands carry a round mirror.

"What, Kanna?" The ruby eyes glanced at his little incarnation beside him. The mirror shows a picture of someone who he never thinks before. "Surprise!"

A silver demon rushed through the grove and comes close to his enemy with his full speed. The demon just hopes to kill the evil with his hand before his stupid half brother is going to end his life. 'Over there'

The black boots stop at a rock and draw Tōkijin before threw it in the air. The green frame of the sword slash Naraku's cloak but it cannot cut his fresh.

"Oh! Nice to meet you again, Sesshoumaru-sama" The baboon cloak lowers his head a little while a little white girl stays behind him. Then the wind witch from somewhere grabbed the girl's arm to fly away from their master.

"Kagura" A future girl murmurs when she saw a big white feather in the sky that flies from a grove. The small feet run along the grove edge to see someone she hopes to see and get rid of him. A tiny frame stopped at a tree is not far from him. Her heart beats rapidly when the silver hair of someone catches her cocoa eyes.

'Sesshoumaru'

'Good! My lovely girl is already here. It's my good chance to get rid her from my way.' Fast as his thought, an evil guy disappeared from her eyes and holds her waist firmly while a large hand covers her mouth.

"My precious miko" He speaks in her ear. "I'm really happy when you visit me here." The warm lips bite her helix softly.

The silver flash moves fast to the two in a piece of second and cut the baboon in pieces with his poison claws. But unfortunately, Naraku lured the western lord to his game. The torn clothes cover their body together and sent them to the place he wanted.

"Naraku" A man called him and hit his staff on the evil half demon.

"You lost, monk."

"Where are them?"

"Somewhere on this earth"

"Damn you, Wind tunnel!"

A black hair evil picked a brown ball from his sleeve and throws it to the monk who used his tunnel to absorb him. "You are still stupid, Mirouku."

The demonic wasps throng their nest to his palm. There some blade legs cut the hole and poison him. The monk seals his palm and sinks on the ground with pain.

"Mirouku!" A fox demon and a slayer rush to his sides.

"Kagome"

"What happened?"

"He…sent her to…somewhere with…Sesshoumaru."

"What!"

* * *

Dip! Dip! Dip! Dip!

The water drop sound vibrates the dark room lightly. It is looking like this room is under the water place like a pond or a falls. A slim frame of creature lies on the hard cold ground and there is a body lay near her for a few feet. The body got up and tried to look around but cannot sense anything can harm him. A sensitive ear hears a sleep sound from somewhere. His nose sniffs a sweet smell of a female. It is might better if this scented is not the one he does not want to be around.

'What's the hell he did to me?' The fang teeth are gnashing. So the demon got up and explored the room they are trapping together. 'It's just a normal cave.'

A laying frame moved a little to stretch her body that got hurt from the hard floor. Her drowsily sound made the western lord stops and stared at her.

"So cold and…hard" Suddenly, she is shifting when she sensed the danger near her. The school girl looks carefully and saw a pair of golden eyes is shining in the dark. "Se…Sesshoumaru"

The golden eyes did not answer but disappear in the dark in a second.

'Where is he? Don't leave me, Sesshoumaru'

A small hand gropes in the air to touch him. First thing is a cold wall and the second is still a cold wall. A foot stumbles on a rock made she falls on the hard floor again. Unfortunately, her knee knocked a rock and her ankle is cutting by a sharp limestone.

'Foolish stupid!' The great demon is moody when he smells her blood but still looks at the human girl tried to get up again.

The dog lord changes his mind to sniff the wind and walked to a wall of the dark cave. The foot sound tells the girl to follow and come into something is hard like a metal but warm.

"Does nobody tell you don't walk around in the dark, woman?"

"Sorry"

A clawed hand pushed a wall hardly and the crack sound is ringing from the wall. The wind blows into the space and follows by the falls sound from the outside. The sun light hits the mossy rocks and some lights shine through the curtain falls to bright the cave mouth.

"Where are we?" She asked the demon lord but get the silence for his answer. 'Why he is always a taciturn guy who is not alike Maru-kun? Is he the same guy I know?'

The two figures walk along the high cliff. It looks like easy for a demon but not a human. The small hands grab the overhanging rocks along the way. Her legs are shaking as her heart is beating rapidly. The girl closes her eyes tightly because she is fear to see the lower.

'Everybody helps me!'

The hitting falls' sound echo through the forest and scares a Tokyo girl every second and every step she walks. "Ah, no!" The cold wind mixed with the spray made her feet swerve and loses her balance to make the girl falls down.

A large and warm hand grabbed her wrist tightly and pulls her tiny body to press against his black armor before leapt through the air to the lower part of the falls. The demon lord loses his hand and walked away from the frighten girl.

'What did I do? Why do I help her?' The western lord is jumble.

'**Because you don't want to see her dead'**

'No, I'm not'

'**Hn?'**

'Shut up, beast!'

'**Kukuku'**

"Tha…thank you" A female voice stops the moody lord to glance back at her. "To help me"

"Hn"

The blue sky turns to gray and the monsoon wind blow the land lets everyone know the rain will fall in a few minute. An injure girl walks slowly but quietly. The girl does not want to nerve the demon and he might leave her here to challenge her destiny alone in unknown place.

'I must hurry.' The small feet move quickly but the owner does not know that the demon slow his feet to wait for her.

A small figure sat in a deserted hut that someone built it to stay overnight after collect the fruits, mushrooms or hunting. The cold rain beats the ground heavily and changes the calm forest to be flood.

The mist of rain sprays the dark brown hair alike the micro crystals on a silk but she dislikes it. 'So cold'

The golden eyes glanced at a girl who wraps her thin arms around her knees and curl her parts to warm her slim body. It is might be pity but she is just a poor human who followed him from the cave.

'No, she was implicated with me…no, that guy planed to get rid of us by sends her and me here.'

"Nikko"

"Hn?"

"Here is might be Nikko. I can remember that waterfall. It's the tallest water of Japan and it is Kegon Falls. I had been visit here when I was twelve with my family." The demon is silent and listens to her story.

"I and my family visited here on my end of semester when I was twelve years old in the summer. My grandpa told me about Jizō Bosatsu that he will kidnap the kid who is stubborn and lazy. He always scares me when I was four years old until I was ten. But the fact is O-Jizo-Sama is a guardian of unborn, aborted, miscarried, and stillborn babies and he is a patron saint of expectant mothers, women in labor, children, firemen, travelers, pilgrims, and the protector of all beings caught in the six realms of transmigration."

The western lord listless to her trip experience and imagines to the place she told. Somewhere he knows but somewhere and something is strange and weird for him.

Half an hour later, the rain still falls but the girl is quiet for long time. The tall frame turns around saw a young woman nestle on the old wooden floor even this desert hut has three walls but it cannot protect her from the mist of rain and the cold.

'Poor woman' He held the girl in his arms but his armor was made of metal so the great lord must take it off for a human like her.

'So complicated'

The shivering body in his arms is ease up and a fine face presses against his bold chest to seek the warmth. The rain starts to moderate but the weather is still cold alike the last hour. The strong arms embrace a thin figure and sometime the arms fit closely when he felt something happen to the small one in the arms but there is nothing.

'What's the hell I am?'

'**Why, Sesshoumaru? I think this girl is good.'**

'Good?'

'**Soft and scented'**

He cannot resist this fact of this human girl in his arms so he can do his best by ignore this temptation to control his mind.

'**Noob!'**

A white big pelt is wrapping around the bodies to comfort and warm them.


	3. Trip EP 2

**Chapter three: Trip EP two**

The rain had stopped for long time but the weather still cool. A soft and small body felt uneasy and moved a little to comfort the body. Even this body is too small but it is hot enough to burn the bigger one.

'She is getting ill.'

A dog demon lay a girl down and cover her weak body with his pelt before leaves the cave to find the herbs. The gold flash light rushes along the forest to search the herbs those are useful for human.

'Why am I doing like this for human alike her?' He asked himself for several times when he collects the herbs. There are the big round yellow hundred petals flowers near a stream.

'I get a problem. I don't know the way to compound medicine. Can he help me?' So the western lord headed back to a cave where he leaves a girl.

A big branch is full with the green leaves, a furry face sits on the branch and presses his back against the tree trunk. The leaves are glitter like the diamond dust when the sun touches them because of the dews on the leaves. The weather is still cool even though this is late for the summer morning.

"Kobomune" A bore tone called his name.

"Hn, Sesshoumaru-sama?" His brows are knitting when he saw his lord held something in his arms. "What's that?"

The kamaitachi cannot believe his eyes what he sees. A familiar face he had seeing once in the last five hundred years now here, in his lord's arms. But today this face is red because of illness.

"Isn't she?"

"No, this is a Kagome. She is not the one we knew. Can't you remember what happened on that day?"

"I still remember, my lord. But what's the matter with her?"

"She got a sick."

"I know."

"Naraku sent us to a close permanently cave and we found the way out. Her ankles were cut when we went down the cliff."

"I see but I'm not sure to help her."

"Hn?"

"But Tsubaki might help her."

The deep woods are cool and full of mist. The ground is muddy and mossy. There are many small creatures are stampeding when the big feet step on the ground where they stay. The demons stop at the thick ivy that covers a rock.

"Tsubaki"

"Who's that?" A shivering voice rings from the rock.

"This's me, Kobomune."

"Aha! You're the ungrateful pup. What is your business here?"

"I'm so sorry Grandma but we need your help."

There is the stream is bobbing from a small medicine pot that is placing on a fire pit. The olive-green water is pulling in an old ceramic bowl then it is sending to a furry face. The bowl is touching the pale lips and pulled the warm water into her throat.

"This human needs to cool her body now so Ko, you collect the water and take off your shirt, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hn?" The great lord is puzzled.

"Sorry, I forget that you hate human so there is no problem to see her naked."

Two tall frames got up. One walked off the cave but one took off a heavy armor and an outer white silk shirt before sends it to an old female demon to replace the strange woman clothes.

The weather is warm and cozy even the cold wind blows the light curtains into the room where she is always sleeping since she was young. A sleeping girl moves a little and grabbed a blanket to cover her body. It is soft and fluffy.

'Fluffy, mmm, warmy' A small body curled up her body while a small hand grabs a sheet of cloth to cover her.

"Don't pull my pants, Kagome"

"Mmm…A man?" A pair of cocoa eyes snaps open when a bass voice called her name. The girl looked carefully who dare to come into her room. A furry face is looking alike to somebody she knew when she met him in the past.

'This demon is Familiar.' She is silent and recalls her old memory even though it was happened in the last two weeks. "Kobomune…san"

"Get up and let's eat"

"Eh?"

"We will move." A kamaitachi gets up and stretches his body.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Taking you to your group"

"But I don't know where they are."

"It's not the problem if I can smell him."

"Who"

"The half-blood demon"

'Ah, I see and Inuyasha is a sheep for Kobomune-san too.' She sighed softly. "By the way, where is he?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama has a duty." A furry face walked to a dark corner of the cave to say something to his grandma.

The soft day light baths the land and paints the forest and the living-things to alive again after rained. The demon allowed a human girl to ride his back when they go through the forest to the east. The two allies stop at a spring to let a girl does her business and rest for sometimes.

Two tired legs sank on a rock where is next to a tree that roots in the ground. A small back leans against a tree trunk when her small hands unfold a leaf pack to eat her meal.

"Do you want some, Kobomune-san?

"No" A kamaitachi mutes for a few minutes before asks the girl something. "Why do you know my name? Did he tell you?"

"Eh? Well…how can I…tell you…mmm. ..it will make you laugh at me if I say that."

"What, girl?"

"I…dreamed a dream."

"Hn?"

"It's such a stupid dream I ever dream. It's not interesting and I cannot remember all of it."

"I see"

"Why do you know my name, Kobomune-san? Does he tell you? I can remember that he never call my name once."

"I had been meeting a girl like you who has the same name as you."

"Ha, ha I thought that my name has been naming for a less people who lives in Japan. Or my face is looking familiar to a girl who lived in the last hundreds years ago. So sad, Kagome" She murmured to herself.

A half demon is angry when he saw the two people through a magic mirror that is holding by a silent pale girl in a dark room in his castle. He was sure that he sent the girl and the great lord to the faraway place that they do not know but the maiden can leaded them near to someone he wants to kill but do not know how.

"Master"

"I know what I will do next, Kanna. And this will take them to their graves, especially her, my little miko and you too, Kikyo." He smirks.

'But I must see someone who can help me to get rid of a big bone.'


	4. Trap

**Chapter four: Trap**

A dog boy is upset after a school girl is missing with his half brother to somewhere he cannot sense or track their smells. The monk tries his best to calm down the demon and gave him an advice.

"Do you think it will work?" A slayer asked him.

"I'm not sure but it is the best way to track her, Sango. And we don't know where they are now."

"Is she safe if that evil sent her away with him?" The kit is worry.

Nobody cannot confirm the fox because they know the demon lord do not like or do not want to touch the human except a little girl who always beside him. He just wishes for the holy to safe a girl from the western lord at least the demon leaves her a life in somewhere that they can rescue her not correct her body.

* * *

A baboon rope stands alone in the deep cape to wait for someone wakes up. The cave is dark and cold alike the winter and deep from the ground a half of mile. The air is light and less of the oxygen for the living things but it does not matter for a half demon alike him.

"Wake up, Jorogumo"

"Who's that?" A light voice asked the visitor who disturbed her sleeping.

"My name is Naraku." He said. "I heard that you lost your mate, right?" He waits for the answer but a demon does not give him any signal. "I heard that he was defeated by a dog demon in the last war. The dog tore him in pieces before…"

"Shut up and go away!" The demon screams.

She does not want to recall the pain memory when she saw her mate was killed cruelly. The enemy grabbed his neck and pulled his legs off violently before hit him on the ground. The sharp claws slashed his fresh and pulled his organs from his stomach. His black blood was bath the ground like a black pool when the dog demon gave her a smirk after he killed her mate but unfortunately that she does not know his name.

"His name is Sesshoumaru."

The bloody red eyes saw her visitor disappeared in the darkness but his voice stills echo in her ears. "Sesshoumaru, I will kill you." The sorrow demonness gnashed and swears with her furious to kill her foe by her hands. "And this is your last time to breathe."

A half demon smirks in the darkness when he saw the fools got off her nest to follow her fake foe. 'This woman is stupid and pitiful.'

The large body walked passes him quietly and does not sense him because of her angry blinds her eyes. Her aura is full of rancorous and hate when her heart is filling with pain. "Die, Sesshoumaru, you will die."

The summer sun sets down the valley after shone its light over the sky for many hours. The farmers walked along the way to their homes where their families are waiting for the dinner and have a chat during the meal. The kids still play on the road near their houses with the dogs and the puppies. Some of them sit at a stream to catch some shrimps for their special meals except the pickle or the small grilled fish.

"Demon" A kid shouts when he saw a furry face demon that carries a human girl on his back.

"Kiddo" A girl got off his back and bends down at a boy. "Have you ever seen a group of people pass here?"

"…" The boy is shocking when an elder girl gets close to him. He is not sure that she is a human or a demon as a tall one who accompanies her.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm not a demon."

"…"

"Seriously"

"I think you should stop to ask a frightening kid and let me smell his old scent."

"Eh?" The girl stretched up and looked at her ally. "So, why do you stop here?"

"I smell his old one and I think that they left here on the yesterday to the north. So let's go"

The villagers saw a strange girl rides a demon's back before they will disappear in a second left only a light blowing wind on the dirt road.

The sun sets behind a mountain. The valley is turning dark when the sky is turning dusk to see the North Star shines bright in the northern sky. A jewel group still worries about a missing girl who never left them to anywhere but not this time. They tried to track her but they do not know where the demon lord and the girl are. A tired woman sits on a ground and leans her small back against a tree trunk when a kit sat near her.

"Meaw"

"Kirara-chan" Her black eyes glanced a demon fire cat.

Suddenly, a dog ears boy is shivering and got up immediately. He lifted his face to see the sky and growls softly in his throat made everyone looks at him.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Mirouku asked him while Kirara hisses.

A clawed hand holds a hilt of Tessaiga firmly and drew it from its sheath. A monk and a slayer feel something wrong with their friend and grab their weapon to prepare the fight that they do not unexpected.

The vacuum wind blades are shooting from the dusk sky to hit the ground where the jewel group is. A strong arm wrapped around the slayer's thin waist and jump off before the blades hit them. His golden eyes fix on a visitor who dares to hurt him. A girl in his hold hears his roar is rumbling in his chest when his claws are tightening at her waist.

"Inuyasha" She said softly. "It's hurt." The clawed hand untied her but still gaze at the visitor.

"Inuyasha" A girl voice called his name.

The golden eyes wide when he saw a familiar face appear in the dust. "Kagome…what's the fuck?"

"Eh?"

"Get off his back" The boy is angry when he saw her carrier. "How dare you, kamaitachi?"

"You are still caddish and snotty, boy." A furry face reprimanded him.

* * *

The darkness covers the land for a while. A little girl, a little demon and a two heads dragon sit together around a bonfire and watch the fish are grilling. The small demon is worried since his master was disappeared with a human girl who is in his half brother's group for several days.

'What's the matter with my lord? Is he blemishing by that wench?' He sighed softly.

"Jaken-sama, do you worry about him?"

"Sure thing, he is my beloved master. He was disappearing because of that evil and he might be touching by that woman. I will kill her if Lord Sesshoumaru lost his virgin to that whore, eff!"

A little girl is happy when she saw a black leather boot step on a toad demon that is not far from her and the brothers. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You finally come."

A pair of cold eyes glanced at his young ally who gave him a smile and lets the little girl eats her dinner.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" The girl looked at him. "Where is your outer shirt?"

The great lord feels that he made a mistake by let a school girl borrows his shirt before he left the cave to track his enemy. Her slim form is clearing in his mind. Her soft and scented are firmly rooted in his arm even though she is getting ill.

'I'm gonna get sick.' Suddenly, a tall frame got up and reiterates his servant to look-after the girl.

A toad demon is confused when he saw his beloved lord acted strange after he came back. 'He might be bewitched. What's the hell she did to him? It's not good. I will find out and help him.'

The summer wind blows the land to cool it down from the day heat from several hours ago. A silver frame sat quietly on a high branch on the cliff is not far from his camp. His glittering golden eyes are vacant while he is absent-minded.

'I hate this. I hate you, Kagome. You are another Kagome but why you look like her? What's wrong with that onmyouji? What is the real one?' He wants to push it away but her touch and her body still clear in his mind. It's not like he never slept with a woman but this is different.

'I decide that I won't see her again.' The young demon lord got up but his sensitive heard an unexpected voice that he does not want to hear.

…

The camp is quiet and everyone feels like they face a nerve war. Three humans and two small demons gaze at the half demon and a full demon who sat opposite each other. Nobody dare to speak or talk. They just eat their food and listen to a cicada song during the dinner until the boy lost his patient.

"Why don't you leave us already?" But the older does not answer him.

There is no one going to stop him, a mysterious creature dashes toward a dog boy who stood in the group.

"Kyaaa!"

The boy who did not prepare himself to fight was flicking to hit a near tree. The humans and the demons face a horrible creature that they never encounter before.

"Sa…sa..spider…demon" A red hair fox said.

"Die, Sesshoumaru, you will die hereeee."

"What?" A boy got up and gazed at a lunatic demonness that lift her one leg to go to stab him.


	5. Fall into a trap

**Chapter five: Fall into a trap**

A big tall demonness towers over her prey and going to stab her metal leg on her aim but this aim is fast. A lunatic demon saw a white hair boy rolled off her body and drew his big blade from his hip. A doggie head boy is goose-bump when she grins at him.

'What does that bastard do to her?' The golden eyes looked at her fangs mouth that full of poison. 'That's look like somebody.'

A spider demonness lifted her another leg to pierce him again but the boy use his blade to hit it back before throws Tessaiga to slash her big round body.

"How dare you, vulgar dog?"

"Who the fuck is you!"

"Damn dog, how dare you forget me, dog? I have been waiting for this day to kill you. Die, Sesshoumaru!"

A pale face smirks evilly when he saw a little girl's mirror in his dark castle. 'Damp squib but I cannot help. It might be good if she can get rid of him.'

"Kagura, keep an eye on them and bring saimyosho with you."

The wind witch pulled her white feather from her hair and threw it out before gets on it. A dead miko saw his incarnation left the castle and guess what would be next. She gave an order shinidamachū to take her to place where her lover is.

The jewel group does not know why this demon asked for a demon lord who is somewhere. The spider female misunderstood the boy is him. He draws the fang to bash up her legs but she is faster and stronger than he thought.

'I must lead her away from here before they will be kill even they are smart but they cannot duel with this mad demon.'

A half demon draws her attention to another way that will separate from his friends. He got a chance when she is mad and punched at her face and cut her fresh to hurt her.

"Damn you"

'Good, she fell into my trap.'

"Inuyasha" A school girl is worry and know what he will do but her sense tells her the danger. "Sango, may I borrow Kirara for a while?"

"No, I will go accompany you."

"Ah…thanks, Sango-chan"

A fire cat flies in the dark sky and looked at her ally beats a visitor who takes amiss he is his half brother.

"That's too bad. The forest is so dark for the human's eyes." A slayer sighed.

"Oh! Look, who's there?"

"Kagura! So that's means this is his plan." Sango said. "He deceived that spider to get rid of Sesshoumaru."

'Get rid of him' Kagome's heart twinge. 'So that means he is a big trouble for Naraku.'

Ad once, her eyes saw her friend was beat back and adverse for the demonness. His arms were cut and stabbed by her sharp legs. "Inuyasha!"

The small hands draw a bow and aim at a demon that bends over him. Jorogumo sensed a danger from the sky. She lifted up her face to gaze at the human girls who ride a cat's back and near them a white feather floats in the air. The pale lips of spider female are circling and spout something from her mouth.

"Kyaa!" At the end of their cried, the two frames are falling from a cat's back. One is missing in the air but one is going to hit the ground. A red cloth boy grabbed his blade and cut her hard leg to free him. Inuyasha throws himself to catch a falling girl who is acidifying.

"Sango!"

"Ah! Her saliva is a poison acid." Her small hand covers an injured arm. "Where is Kagome?"

The two friends look for a girl but they just saw a fire cat lands on the ground near them. "Kirara"

"Meaw" The cat turns her face at a tree is not far from them.

"Sa…Sesshoumaru"

A future girl shuts her eyes tightly and tenses her body. She believes that her body will knock the earth and die but her mind calls for him to save her. 'Sesshoumaru, please I don't tell you the truth.'

There is a long time to hit the ground. 'What's the matter? Don't I hit the earth yet or I am already died? '

"Kagome!" A small voice called her name.

'Who call me?'

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

'Shippo'

"Open your eyes or I will throw you away, woman?" A bore tone voice rings her ears.

'That's too close' A pair of cocoa eyes snap opened to see a guy who she just thinks of in the last second.

A silver silk sways in the wind and is shining bright when it is touching by the moon light. The golden glint eyes look down a spider that chased his half brother from another side of the forest.

"Let's her go, Sesshoumaru!" A fire rat shirt boy told him.

"Sesshou…maru" Jorogumo heard a boy shout at a demon she wishes to kill.

"Yeah! He is your Sesshoumaru not me."

"What about your wound, Sango?" A monk stopped at a tree which is his friends are. He sits beside her and checked for her injured.

"How do you come here?"

"Shippo sniffed the wind and followed his smell until we reached here." He said and pulled the water to clean her wound before torn his cloth to bandage her arm.

"I'm sorry to leave you there, Mirouku."

"Never mind. By the way, why he is here?" A monk lifts his face to see the western lord.

"I don't know." Although she fears of him but she trusts him. 'Kagome will be safe if he is here.'

A short pony tail man got up and stood next to a half demon who grabbed Tessaiga firmly. They watch the spider demon carefully. A big body turned around and crouches a little. Then she jumps up rapidly to hit the demon and the girl in his arms.

"No, Kagome!"

"Stop! Let me do it." A wrapped hand is unfold and pointed at the spider who just takes off. "Wind tunnel!"

****Flash back****

"_Kagura, keep an eye on them and bring saimyosho with you."_

****End flash back****

'Is that so?' The witch smiles and threw a wasp nest out.

The monk did not mind of the wind witch and he absorbs a few of wasps. He must wrap his hand with a string rapidly. Saimyosho's poison hurts his palm through his arm more than he guesses.

"Mirouku" A slayer girl dashes toward him to prop him up.

'My palm is cutting and get hurt much.'

The insane spider threw her long leg to hit the dog demon but he moves aside. He drew Tokijin to cut the hard legs but she blows her poison acid cobweb to wrap the human and the demon together.

The left jewel group is horror-stricken when a cocoon is getting big likes Yura's hair nest. A black widow Jorogumo drags her cocoon to her nest to avoid the other will follow her preys. Her heart is full of joy and her waiting time will end soon.

"I will avenge you, my dear mate."

A long curly hair man is surprising when he saw his little miko was caught with his enemy. He is certain that her skin and her fresh will be melting by the poison acid gossamer even though it cannot harm the great lord.

"She won't eat the shards, will she, master?"

"No problem, I will take them back later."

"But the miko gets the nearly shikon."

"Kikyo?" He glanced at a white little girl. "You are right, Kanna. Why do I forget her? Maybe she is over there to help him."

The man got up and pulled out his rope to show his new demonic armor is composed of his incarnations' fresh and the other demons. She can hear the cry of pain and accursed from the demons even though she hasn't got emotion.

'Don't worry. He will receive his sin that he do to you.' Kanna tells the spirits those live inside the armor.

"Come with me"

"Yes, master"

…

The strong arms wrap around her body to prevent her from the poison acid cobweb. He is fine but not this human girl who has a sensitive and weak skin.

"Protect her" He whispers to a fang at his hip. Tensaiga accepts his command and glows its light to cover a girl. Even though she did not get injure from the first attack of a spider but it's not like this time that they was wrapped in the acid poison cobweb. The acidic smell hurts her nose while her skin is going to melt but not for a long time.

'Why hasn't my skin a burning pain anymore?'

The girl opened her eyes saw a blue light is emerging from a sword once the owner had denied it because of his disappoint to the father. 'Why do you protect me? Don't you hate me at all, Sesshoumaru?'

The demon felt a girl nestles her face at his armor to avoid the acidic smell. 'Mmm, Tensaiga can protect her from the fluid but can't bar the smell.'

The two still shut their mouths. Nobody talks or sighs but just listen to each other's heart beat, whiff the scented and feels the warmth.

'I hope it will be forever. And you, do you think the same as me, Sesshoumaru? But it's the best if I bury into your chest not your armor, like this.'

The western lord does not understand why this girl tries to hind her chuckle from him. 'What's wrong with this woman?'

'**Or her nerve is destroying already.'**

'Beast'

'**The smell might drive her crazy and damage her brain.'**

'Oh no'

'**I thing you should hurry to destroy this web as fast as you can.'**

'Hn'

…

A dog boy sniffs the wind and leads his friends to the spider demon to the east woods. They do not waste their time to rescue a school girl even if the great lord is being with her.

'I don't mean I don't trust him but I'm afraid that she might be melting by that poison. Even if it is not strong as his one but it can melt the human fresh as her.' Inuyasha is terrifying. 'Be patient. And I will save you.'

"Look! Who there are." A bass tone greets them.

"Naraku"

"Do you hurry? Why don't you play with me for a few minute?"

"Get away! We don't have any business with you." A slayer yelled at him.

"Hnn, you are not cute as ever, Sango."

"What?" Mirouku is bewildered. 'What happened between them?'

A half demon glanced at a man and gave him a smirk. "Do you want to know?"

'Does he read my mind?'

"Shut up!" A girl shouted at him. She wants to ease a bad memory from her brain but it burns into her feeling. She usually wakes up at night when she dreams to it.

"Sango-chan"

A monk looked at his beloved woman before him. He saw her body shudders at angry and fright. He sensed that her feeling is mixing with hate and fear when they have been encountering this evil guy. But he does not dare to ask her. He just waits for the answer until she opens his mind and share her fearful.

****Flash back** [20+]**

_Naraku's castle_

_After a young woman knew that her little brother is under controlling of Naraku. She trespassed to castle by did not tell anyone or ask for their help._

'_This is my family matters and here is my answerability to help him because I'm a big sister and I'm a head of the family. Please wait for me and I will save you, Kohaku.'_

_A dark mask girl and a fire cat move quietly along the corridor to fine her brother but her movement is in someone's eyes since she sneaked away from her friends. He sent a saimyosho to delude the girl in the evening and tell it flies direct to the castle. The guy allowed her and a fire cat to enter his castle and sent his weak zombie soldiers to attack her._

_A soft hand slide opened a paper rice door found her younger brother is pinning to the wall. His wrists were chaining._

"_Kohaku" She moved close to him and cups his sleeping face to check the boy. "Thanks for goodness. He just sleeps."_

"_Grad to see you again, Sango" A male voice whispers to her ear. _

_She is frightened and tries to turn around to push him away. The man snatched her wrists and embraces her small body quickly._

"_Let's me go"_

"_Hn?" He clings his face at her cheek while tightens his arms to feel her soft._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_What're a man and a woman do when they are in love?" He provoked her._

"_Silly, I heard that you love her."_

"_Who"_

"_Kikyo"_

"_Who told you that?"_

"_Why do you want to know?"_

"_Hnn, I don't have any business with the clay and she is different from you because …you are real." A sharp nose is burying into her neck to sniff her scented. A hand unbuttons her shirt to bare her soft and firm skin._

"_Let's me go!" A woman is frightening when he do her before her little brother even though he still asleep. She felt the goose-bump though her skin when he fit his arms around her body._

_The guy dragged her to a center of the room and pin her on a tatami floor to kiss her jaws, neck and a bare chest. The large and warm hands teas the plump breasts for a few minutes before replace by a hot mouth to suck them. The small hands try to push him but she cannot do it. The woman is shocking when her cloth is losing from her body to show him every part of her._

"_No. let's me go, please." She is crying. "I beg you."_

_He does not listen to her cry but press his full weight on her small frame to caress her innocence. He parts her legs wide to feel her secret and prepare her before get his pleasure._

'_No…no…no, help me, Mirouku'_

"_He won't come and don't call another man's name when you are with me." He is sudden plug into her shivering body. "First time, I thought I will gentle for you but I change my mind after you call his name."_

'_How does he know?'_

"_How do I know, Sango?"_

'_He can read my mind.'_

"_That's my secret but don't worry, my dear." He kisses her lips. "But don't worry. I will replace a wonderful on in your memory, my lovely Sango." He told her and moves slowly to feel her juice._

_The young woman is fear and befuddled to her new experience even if the guy who in on top of her not a one who she loves. She lifts her face and is shocking when a boy woke up. His vacant eyes look at her but the sitting boy does not move or speak._

'_He saw me. No, Kohaku, don't look at me'_

"_Hn?" A man stared at a girl and turn to a boy before turned around the girl. "Show him your true feeling."_

"_No!" A helpless girl feels he pushes himself rapidly and hear his moan is deep in his throat that means he is pleased._

"_Close your eyes, Kohaku" But the boy does not respond._

_The man pushed her to a boy and forced her head down to a brother's lower part. He pulled a boy's member and presses her nose until she opens her mouth to breathe the air. Then the guy pushes her head suddenly to suck her little brother._

_A young man knits his brows when his elder sister's hot and juicy mouth sucks him hard. A raping girl felt his member is getting big when his hands were untied and grab her head to suck him hard._

'_Kohaku!'_

****End flash back** [20+]**

A slayer is trembling with angry after recalled her bad memory. She throws him a boomerang but the evil moves a side for a few inches to avoid her attack. Naraku turned to duel with a dog boy who stood at a high tree top that not far from his friends.

Three long and sharp tentacles hurl at Inuyasha but he moved aside and cut some of them before they are going to stab through his body.

"Hn" Nuraku smirks. Then a left one pushed away Tessaiga from his hand and sends the new tentacle to hold his hands and legs.

"What?"

"Oh no"

The shard hunt group cannot safe their friend after they saw he was tied. A big tentacle pierces through his chest and spins rapidly. Some of blood is coughing up from his mouth but it is not enough for the evil. He sends the new three to abuse his prey.

A dead miko is angry when her lover is torture from her ill enemy. She saw his group members are attacking but they still fight back the evil to safe him. The creamy hands lift up her blow and pointed at Naraku to kill him. A purify arrow is shooting from her hand but her prey disappear from the way.

"What are you doing, Kikyo?" A clawed hand caught her throat and squeezed her hard. "How dare you?"

"Naraku, you fool me."

"It work and it made you fell to my trap."

"You!"

"How do you feel to see your lover is torture?" He snatched her face and forces her to see an injured boy now lies lifelessly on the ground. A dead woman shots him her holy power and beats him by her blow.

"Kukuku" The man shows her a small object and disappears from her eyes.

"Bastard!" She gnashes her teeth with angry.

A dead woman dashed toward a coma boy to check him. Even though she knew that he is a half demon but a big wound and Naraku's poison might kill him.

"Inuyasha, wake up Inuyasha"

"Kikyo, why…"

"Don't speak" She covers his mouth. "Monk, help me to detoxify him."

"Yes"


	6. Protecting

**Chapter six: Protecting**

The pink light of an uncompleted jewel glows a little and change to black when a long black hair man merges the jewel into his body. An evil laughs loudly with joy and delight when he possesses the treasure that he has been yearning for fifty-years since Onikomo died and he was born.

The wind witch landed beside a little white girl who saw their master combined the jewel. She felt his aura is changing but to the darker than the last time.

'But the jewel is not complete yet. One is with Kohaku and the last two…' Kagura smiles a little when she has a new plan in her head.

"Do you see Jorogumo?"

"I saw she dragged them to east forest, master."

"Hn" He smirks a little. 'Time to check'

A female spider stopped at a clearing and gazes at the black sky saw the moon shines brightly. Her legs roll a cocoon and listen to the inside lives. She just hopes that they might die by her acidic poison. Suddenly, her slim throat is grabbing by a clawed hand that pierced through and presses her neck hard. The eight eyes look at the demon that still has a life in the cocoon and in his hold is a human girl.

'No way, why don't they die yet?'

Another clawed hand yanked the cobweb to free him and his temporary ally. A small frame went through his arm and goes to a tree is not far from him. She always knows her place and it's not a good idea to help him kill this dangerous demon.

'Grandpa said a spider is a strong living thing even though it has a small body but a few kind of this species can kill the human.'

The girl just sees a demon lord fights back the spider that is a strong one. She looks around to find her bow and quiver. "Oh no, I forgot that they were missed since I and Sango were shot."

A fine face stared at her hands those carry Tensaiga and a broken arrow. A soft hand slips into her skirt pocket to check the shards. 'Thanks for goodness that they won't felt in the cobweb.'

The six legs demon is disadvantageous when her foe drives her hard. She moved back to stand firm and storms her brain to kill him. The adverse demon felt the jewel shard is holding in a girl hand calls for a demonness to test it.

"Ah! Shard" Her many legs are fast as her thought. She turned to a human girl who does not beware of the demon.

"Foolish" The great lord is upset when the girl just pays an attention on her silly object. He follows the spider but she got the girl's shard before he will hand to her.

"Kyaa!" A slim frame fell on the ground and saw a big round demonness ate the pink shards and her body is transforming to the second step.

The creamy skin is not change but the long legs are sloughing off to the thorn and acidic legs. Her humanoid face is change to an awful face likes she saw alien resurrection but this one is more horrible.

"Ahhh, I feel great." The blood soak eyes saw a frightening girl at her feet. "Thanks for the shards and here is your reward."

Jorogumo lifts her and acidic legs to mangle her head but they are flicking from a dog demon. Unfortunately, his arm was stabbing when he lashed his sword to help the girl.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Silly stupid demon, you abase yourself to protect a poor wench." The demonness said while crumbles up her legs to tear his fresh to be mushy.

"Gnarl!"

"No! Stop!"

"What will you do, bitch?" The female spider threw her prey at a large rock and hit his body for three times before crushes him to embed the ground until he is unconscious. "Next is that jerk sword" She turns around and broke Tokijin into pieces. "And the last" The slit mouth demon turns to a human girl.

"Oh no" A huge body comes close to her and she must find the way to escape. A small hand gropes a stone and she will make a decision.

'It might works and it's the only way to delay her.' A pink light glows out form her palm and merges in a stone in her hand. "Get it, spider!" A purify stone is shooting from her hand to hit the spider body.

"GEEEEZ!"

'Go, Kagome, go!' The school girl dashes toward an embed demon and tried to unearth him. 'Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!' The small fingers once are soft and beautiful but now they are scratched and bleeding.

"Sesshoumaru, wake up, Sesshoumaru"

An unconscious demon did not respond to the call. Even though he can use the poison and the spider's poison cannot harm him but not the acid. This acid is special. It's hot like a fire. 'I feel like I'm gonna burn.'

"Sesshoumaru!"

'Who calls me? Shut up and I need a rest.'

"Sesshoumaru, wake up. You won't die here. Wake up!"

'Stupid'

'**She is right. We might die here if you won't wake up.'**

'What does she means, beast?'

'**We were crumbling from that spider.'**

'Naraku'

'**No, a female'**

The small frame supports his body and holds him tightly when an angry demon stalks toward them. "Get out"

"How dare you, human?"

"Don't touch him"

"Do you protect him?"

"I'll protect him by my power and I will purify you if you want, demon."

"Big mouth" Suddenly, the second transform demon dashed toward the girl and an unconscious demon in her arms rapidly. The long and scale arms thrash on the girl's back to let she releases the dog demon. "Die hard! Is he your lover, human?"

"No"

"Why don't you leave him to me?" The spider is doubt when a weak human as this girl protects the demon alike him.

"No way and you won't touch him if I'm here."

"Hahaha! Don't make me laugh, human. It's that so, die with your lover…miserably."

A small aching body bends over a faint demon to protect him. Even if he is stronger than her much but this time he is in a coma and he might die if she lets the lunatic spider injures him. The countless hit of a spider even if it's not hard enough to kill her but the hit might break her spine and her rib.

'I will protect you, Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru…Sesshou…maru…maru…Sesshou…'

"Fuck!" Jorogumo is angry. "If you wish to die"

The three sharp blades appear on a scale arm when a spider hit her enduring interrupter. Immediately, a pink light flashed from her painful body and shoots the lunatic violently.

"Geeeeeeez!" The demonness screamed with pain when her scale skin was burning by a holy power. "Impossible" The eight eyes gaze at a protective girl. "Why"

"Why?"

"Who's that?" A slit mouth face tried to find the guy.

"Why a human like her has a power to purify the demons, right?" A long black hair man appears in the darkness.

"You"

"Kuku, how do you feel, Jorokumo?"

"What do you mean?"

The handsome evil squint his ruby eyes toward the blackout creatures. "I know you are not stupid."

The evil shot his fresh and poison tentacles to tie the spider that unawares of him. The tentacles tie her legs and arms tightly before pull the prey come close to him.

"Naraku"

"Thanks to get rid of them but first time I think you will kill only him not include her but thanks for goodness that she is alive. You are always surprise me, Jorokumo."

"Hn?"

"Listen, I will explain you for the last time. The demon you kill is not the one who killed your mate."

"You're a liar! You fooled m…" A black blood is breeding from her chest. The female spider looked at his hand stabbed through her chest before pulls something from her body.

"Foolish woman, you are not unworthy for these precious things. You should blame on your stupid."

"Na…raku, you're…dammed."

The evil threw a corpse of Jorogumo away and merged the last shards into his body to fuse with a big one in his body. "Feel good" A pair of ruby eyes glanced at the two. First time, he is going to gulf the demon lord to be his fresh and his power but he changed his mind. 'I might be killing by this girl if I touch him.'

"Next, I'll check you, Kikyo. Kukuku! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" He laughs sadistically.

The evil turned his back and heads to the way he left to see his prey. A masked demon showed his form and rushed to his young lord who was hitting and poisoning. The black and brown leather feet stop at them and stretched his hand to touch the girl.

"Ouch!" A pink lightning shot him a little to warn the demon. "You've got a dangerous power, Kagome."

Kamaitachi sniffed the wind. "I hope that they won't be found yet."

…

A fire cat, a fox demon and a demon slayer defense an evil hardly to guard the death miko and a monk who save a half demon's life. Four tentacles hew a kit's back when a fire cat stretches her claws to cut the other.

"Shippo"

"I'm fine and I won't give up. My father will blame if I do that." He said and hits the one back with his fox weapon.

"Hiraikotsu!" A big bold boomerang was throwing to hit the evil.

A pair of golden eyes opens up slowly. They blink slowly to focus on a two face before them.

"Inuyasha" A cold female voice called him.

"You finally wake up." A male said.

"What's the matter?"

"You were poisoning."

"Kyaaa!" A young woman voice draws his attention from a monk.

"Kagome!"

A tall frame got up immediately and dashed toward a laying frame. The strong arms support a small frame up but the face of this figure shocks him a little. "…Sango"

"Ku! Inuyasha, you woke up." A beautiful face gave him a smile but hurry to support his frame after he slumps a little because of the few poison in his body. "Inuyasha!"

"Surprise!" Naraku knitted his brows when the boy did not die. "You're such a die-hard one like your brother."

'What…what does he means? What happened to him?'

A long curly hair man gave him a little detail of the demon lord and a human girl who was capturing with him. He is pleased when everyone is shocking in the news. He got a chance to attack the boy who is his trouble but he is a good bargain to oppress Kikyo.

"Watch out!" The death woman shouts at a boy.

A half demon fits his arm around a slayer's waist and dodged away from the attack but his ankle was tugging from Naraku's tentacle. It belts him tightly and strikes the two hard against the ground. The boy clasps a slayer to shield her from the hitting.

"Sango! Inuyasha!" The monk is fling up when they were throwing.

Her eyes were closing, her body was clasping but her ears listen to the voices are around her.

Lub-Dub Lub-Dub 'This is a heartbeat sound but whose?'

Sango! Inuyasha!" She heard someone called her name and her friend.

THUD! 'What happen?'

"Damn you, Naraku" An angry voice rings her ears while a beast grow roars from his throat. Her slim shoulders are digging with the prickles. A young woman is shivering with fear, her hands and feet are getting cold when she senses the dangerous from a demon that hinds in somewhere.

Inuyasha is trembling with angry when he heard his best friend was beating from a lunatic demon. He won't get mad if that demon won't be fooling from this half demon before him.

"You're a bastard, you're a bastard, you're a bastard. Naraku, you are a damn bastard." His voice is starting to be loud.

"Calm down, Inuyasha" Mirouku holds his staff firm when he saw the small purple strips appear on his cheeks.

"He is going to transform."

"Miko" A monk looked at his angry friend who holds his beloved woman in his arms. He is afraid if there is something happen to her. He might attack him if she is killing by his friend instead of Naraku.

"Kukuku" Naraku chuckles when this news hit the boy. He saw the dog demon aura is darkening and wrath. 'I will use his angry to kill them all and that bitch too. I don't want any her help. It's easy to find Kohaku and take the shard if he knows that his beloved sister was killing by her friend and he will avenge him.'


	7. Rescue

**Chapter seven: Rescue**

The wind blows through the wild, the darkness covers the land when the sky is painting black. The moon is bright in the middle of sky but it looks awful. Three demons, two humans and a death miko stare at a half demon boy who is going to lose his control. The purple strips are darkening on his cheeks, his glistening fangs are longing pass his pale lip. A pair of golden eyes is changing to redden like a blood while the black aura explores out his form.

"Kukuku!" The fangs lips chuckled.

'What's going on? That's terrible. ' A monk is afraid when a young woman is still holding in the demon arms.

The animals and the insects in the woods run away from the area after felt the demonic aura. They know is not a good idea if they still stay near the demon. The forest is quiet like a bone-yard.

"Let her go, Inuyasha" Mirouku told him and hope he will hear.

The bloody eyes of a demon glance at him and turn to a human girl in his arms. "Hn"

Suddenly, Inuyasha the demon threw a girl into the air and dash toward a long hair demon who stood quite far from him. The sharp long claws spread to slash Naraku but the demon dodge back to avoid his attack.

'Too fast'

A new comer caught a girl in a time before she hits the ground. He landed smoothly not far from the monk and the small demons. He observed the mad demon and keeps some details to deal with him.

"Sorry" A slayer is timid.

"Hn"

"Please let me down"

"Oh"

A monk walked toward her and check her wounds those Inuyasha dig his claws into her fresh. He torn her cloth at her shoulder to clean the wounds and pour the herbal dust to heal up.

"Thank you"

"Ahhh…I'm really nervous when he transformed to be a true demon. I fear that he will hurt or…" He sighed out.

"I know and I'm really scared if he…" She is silent when she imagines the boy tears her arms off and cut her fresh.

"Sango, are you alright?" A fox demon touched her hand.

"Ah, Shippo…I'm fine, thanks."

The kit knew she told him a lie but she do for his comfort. Her body still shakes a little from the boy who sudden change to be a full demon and he sudden throws her up in the air.

'Stupid jerk dog' But what he can do to stop the crazy dog. 'Ah! Tessaiga'

A kamaitachi glanced at a fox that ran to a camp to drag something with him. 'Hn, that's sword?' His blue eyes look at the sword once his old lord's left fang.

An evil is attacking. He must escapes to find the boy who got the shard to complete the jewel. 'What's the fuck and why everything is not according to plan. Let it be! I must find the kid and take the shard first.' So the guy explores his poison and disappeared among the miasma to find Kohaku.

The mad demon is upset when his opponent disappeared before him. He cannot stop for the fight and his soul called for the pleasure of fighting.

"Kill more, kill more, kill more! I wanna kill more." He stopped and turned to a furry face. "More"

The dashed toward a demon that stood still to observe him near the humans and the death woman. A miko stepped aside and the humans move from the yard left only Kobomune to test him.

"I wanna play with you, boy. But I've no time now." Kamaitachi punched at his cheek hard. "Will you stop or I kill you?"

"What do you mean that you have no time to play with him, Kobomune?" A slayer asked him while he is busy with the crazy boy.

"Hn and I need your help."

"What's the matter?"

"Kagome" He answered while hit the boy's back and tramples on the boy's head. "Don't ask me next but hurry"

"So use this sword. Tessaiga can stop him." A fox said and holds the sword up to Mirouku.

"Yes" He grabbed the sword. "How do I forget it?"

The monk rushed to his friend but the boy got up and shook off the demon. The bloody eyes gaze at a man who runs toward him. "Die!"

"Oh no"

Mirouku stopped suddenly and lost his balance to founder the ground. A long and sharp clawed hand snatched his neck but cut his cloth to show his bear skin but he won't give up. He tried to unlock the sharp claws but the human power cannot against the demon.

"Killlll" The fangs mouth smirks when a claw slices off the fabrics to show his bold shoulder. The skin is young and smooth like a silk when the young smell tempts his thirst.

"Argggggg!"

The guy cries in pain when a claw digs in his shoulder to breed his hot blood. A hot tongue licks the wound and the blood is floating along his skin made the guy shivering through his sensitive body. The boy weight presses on his hips to pin him down the ground that looks like he does not want to let the guy go anywhere. The manhood is waking when the boy shoves his ass to tease his prey.

"Ku!" the young man holds his breath and his cry when he was touching every inch of his bear (shoulder) skin. The hot breath baths the bear shoulder made him is going to crazy and…

"Hey, what are you doing, monk? I bet you will be eating in a few minutes if you won't hurry." Kamaitachi warns him.

"I'm not!"

"Can he handle him, Sango?"

"First time, I think he can do it but this time I quite sure that he will be eaten."

"Mirouku, Tessaiga. Touching him with Tessaiga"

"Yep, I'll try." A wrapped hand holds the sword tightly and hit the boy with his own sword. The demon fang power controls the boy and calls him back to normal. The bloody eyes turn to golden and the purple strips are disappearing.

"Mirouku" The golden eyes stare at his red face when his nose smells the salt.

"Let me go"

"You are injuring. Did I hurt you, Mirouku?" A clawed hand snatched his wrist to check his wound.

"I'm fine and let me go, Inuyasha." The man shook him off and got up rapidly before runs to a demon slayer and the kit. "Sango, help me"

"He is fine now, Mirouku. And because of you he is returning to himself." She gave him a smile.

'No! Nobody understands me.' He cried in his chest. He wants someone to sooth him and heal his feeling right now.

"By the way, what happened to Kagome?" A slayer turned to a furry demon.

"Come with me"

He leaded everyone to a clearing where his young lord and the girl are. The group saw a pink barrier covers a big stone but when they came close the object and found that they are a demon lord and a human girl who pass out on the ground.

"Kagome!" A young woman dashed toward the girl. "Why don't you help them, Kobomune?"

"Look" He pointed at the barrier. "I cannot touch them because of that."

"The protecting area" A death woman stretched her hand to feel the power of the barrier. 'Such a powerful area and it denies me to touch them. The power might destroy me if I dare to overrun into the area and her piece of spirit that I have been borrowing her will...'

"Kikyo" A dog boy moved close to her. He looked at the girl and almost darts toward her but Kobomune grabbed his shoulder and threw him away. "What's the fuck, Kobomune?"

"Watch your mouth" The blue eyes scold him made the boy shut his mouth helplessly.

'Wow! He is superb. ' The monk admire the demon. 'This guy is suit to be his father.'

"Look, Inuyasha" A death woman pointed at the pink barrier. "You will be killing if you touch or get near it. This is the same power I had done to you when I was resurrecting."

"…So, what can we do?"

"Lord Sesshoumaruuuuu!"

Suddenly, the overtone called the demon name and followed with a thud sound of weight thuds the ground. A toad and green face popped from an olive scales dragon and jump on the ground. The small demon rushes to his lord but he is shooting by the protecting barrier light.

"Quackkkkkkkk!"

"Ah! Jaken" A child voice exclaimed. "Good evening Kobomune-san"

"Hn"

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama" A girl jumped on the ground and runs to her lord. The small hands tried to pull the girl up to check her lord and a school girl. "What happened, Kobomune-san?"

Her tears drop from her chin when she saw her beloved lord is seriously injured even though she had faced it before but that time he is only talk to her.

"Monk" Kamaitachi called him and pointed at the human girl who covers the demon lord. "Carry her away from him and I will take him to the castle."

"Take Rin with you and I won't bother you, Kobomune-san." A crying girl tugs his cloth.

A bushy tail caresses the young girl and sheds her tears. "Stay with them, Rin"

"Kobomune-san, Rin will be a good girl."

"The demon castle is dangerous and I cannot protect you all the time."

"But"

"Rin"

The girl cries silently and releases her hand from his shirt. "Ah-Un will be with you" The demon glanced at the toad. "He too" She still cries but nod her head for the answer.

A torn cloth man holds a school girl up and lets the demon carries his lord before leapt to the sky to the great demon castle where can heal him.

The group heads back to a village but the death woman isolated to her way. The sobbing girl holds the shooting toad in her small arms while the kit sat at her back when they ride the brothers' back.

"Rin-chan"

"Hn?" She turned aside to glance at him. "I know but…"

"I will be your friend until he comes to pick you."

"Thank you, Shippo"


	8. Dreams a dream

**Chapter Eight: Dreams a dream**

The new day starts lively. The wind after rain is cold but cannot stop the children to play outside their huts. Some help their parents in the paddies or follows the aunts, uncles or grandparents to find the mushrooms, bamboo shoots, or fruits. The kids' laughing wakes someone from a long sleeping in an old hut that has the new visitors since the last week.

A sleeping beauty blinks her cocoa eyes slowly to adjust here vision for a few minutes. She turned her head aside saw a white back sit on the floor and does her or his business. Her pale lips open to ask for something but her voice is missing.

A slim frame rolled up a mat door before walks into a hut. "Kagome-chan" The figure came close to a laying girl. "You're finally wake up." The figure sat beside her futon. "Do you some water?"

The laying girl blinks her eyes for the answer and saw the white frame moves close to her before sends the sitting frame two small objects.

A sitting frame spoons the warm water from a bow and feed at the girl's lips. "Do you want more?" The laying girl blinks her eyes again.

The laying girl sleeps again after listen to the figures talk to each other and gave her some news and jokes.

'What's that?'

A translucent frame saw her body lay on a thin futon in Kaede's hut. An old woman and a young one talk to each other and a short pony tail man came in a hut to sit on a wooden floor is not far from her body.

'Amazing! Do I remove my spirit?...Oh no!' She is jumbling. 'I'm naked! I'm naked! What will I do? What will I do? Will I come back to my body? If I cannot…' The girl is still panic-stricken. 'But this is a chance to go anywhere! Yeah!'

A girl's soul slips along the wind to everywhere she wants but stop at a clearing where is look familiar and remind she of someone to protect. 'Sesshoumaru'

The girl looks everywhere to search for the great lord's castle but nowhere will be his. She is confusing and wandering when she cannot locate him. The soul tried to recall her dream when she was passing out in a small grove near her house on the last three weeks.

'I'm a failure. I forgot that I stayed at his castle when I woke up. And I close my eyes when Kobomune-san carried me from the castle to Shigero-san's village. Stupid Kagome, why don't you remember some details of your dream? It isn't your dream, isn't it?'

A wandering soul still floats in the air when she tried to recall the other parts of her dream. 'What can I do? What about him? Does he get better now?' A fine face is grieving a bit. 'Sesshoumaru'

'Kagome' A voice called her but the girl does not mind it. 'Kagome' The voice called her again when a large hand touch her shoulder. 'Kagome'

A school girl is startling a little and turns around to see the guy who called her. 'This face…Lord Touga'

'Hn' A high pony tail man gave her a warm smile when he hug her gently. 'I really miss you, my girl.'

The girl is speechless when a guy is in front of her is the one she missed. 'Well…don't you regenerate, my lord?'

'Ahaaa'

'What'

'It's a long story.'

'I see. By the way, how do you know my name?'

'Hn? Don't you name Kagome?'

'No, no! My name is Kagome but I want to know that how you know my name even though we have never seen each other before?'

'Never? We had been met once when you lost in the forest with your cub and once at my castle.'

'Eh?'

'Hn?'

'It's just a dream, my summer dream when I passed out on the way my home and I was waking up by my friends.'

'You said it's just your dream?'

'Yes, my lord'

'I don't think so. We got a first met in the last five hundred years when you got lost in the forest and I ate your fish.'

'Stole my fish'

'Hn?'

'You stole my fish in the presence of my eyes.'

****Flash back****

"_What?" They are breaking away when a big white frame jumped into the group._

_A school girl and a dragon brink their eyes when a figure eats their fishes rapidly when it glanced back at the girl a second then turns to the fishes again. [Read in Ep.1]_

****End Flash back****

'It's that so but I remember that I paid back your fish, don't I?'

'Aha'

'This is not a time to debate. I came here to lead you to find him.'

'Sesshoumaru, he protected me from the spider and he…he…'

'Calm down, Kagome. I know what happen. So I came here to see you. I know you will save my son.' He consoles the frighten girl.

One soul and one spirit stop at a flower field where is roomy and endless. The sky is bright but no sun in the sky. A demon spirit holds her shoulder and presses it gently. 'He is here.'

'Where is it?'

'It looks like world after death but not'

'So it's the entrance of world after death…No, Sesshoumaru'

'He is not dying yet but he cannot stay here for a long time… otherwise the messenger of death will lead him to the judgment land.'

'The judgment land'

'It's a place where the god of Death is and judges their good and evil when they are alive.'

'I don't understand.'

The handsome face smiles softly. 'One day, you will know, Kagome.'

'By the way, why don't you find him and bring him back, Lord Touga?'

'I found him but I cannot do it.'

'Why?'

'He did not hear my voice nor see me. Look like he closes his mind totally.' The demon lord is silent when he recalled his memory. 'I need your help to bring him back.'

'It's a hard work…but…I will try. I cannot guarantee that he will hear me.'

'I know you can do it, Kagome.'

'How do you believe me?' A girl looks at his face but no answer escape from his lips only a sad smile. She turned around to the field. 'May I ask you something, Lord Touga?'

'Yes'

'Do you love him?'

'I always love him since he is taking birth and love him more than my life.'

'Why don't you give him that fang but Inuyasha?'

'I want him to find his power not depend on my fang. I believe that one day he will be stronger than me and he will be proud of himself.'

The girl smiles softly and goes to the flower field to find him. The died demon saw a young soul is far away from him every minute he is at the border of the land. He hopes this human girl will find his son and tells him he loves him as he told her.

'I cannot go that world because of them. Two are my pups and the one is…' An angelic face appears in his mind. The face he always looks and caresses, the face is always smiling at him with love and understanding. The face he cannot erase from his heart but deep-seated through his soul. 'I know that you never say you love me but I know that you love me. And what about now? Do you still miss me, Tsukiko?' He hoped futilely.

A pink soul goes everywhere to find someone but nobody looks like him. It stops at a bush and looks around the field but a group of rabbits in the field. One jumps close to the soul and lay lazily on the green grass when the other lay on their back to show their fluffy stomachs.

'Such a happy life after death'

Suddenly, the pink soul is stirring by a small foot. The soul is bowl out when it saw a three color kitty plays with it. 'Haaa, just a kitty' The soul looked at it. 'He died at young.'

The human girl soul does not have any business with the cat and move away to find the demon lord.

'Mew' A naughty kitten follows the soul.

'That cat' The soul flies high but it is following by the old kitten. 'I did not come here to play with you Mi-ke' But the kitten does not understand.

'Sesshoumaru' The soul looked around the area again. 'Sesshoumaru'

'Mew, mew'

'Don't bugging me, Mi-ke. I must find him before the messenger comes.' The soul drops on a flower near a kitten. 'I don't know where I can find him.'

The three color kitten pushes and bounces the soul around the flowers field. Sometime the girl soul is hitting at a lay- motionlessly rabbit or hitting a small flower bush.

'Yeah, yeah, do as you want, Mi-ke' The soul is tiring with the kitten. Immediately, the silver frame is appearing in the field. The figure stood absent-mind when its light is going to fade away. 'Stop, Mi-ke' The soul flies high and moves close to the figure. The handsome face is emotionless and never notice when the soul gets close.

'Sesshoumaru' The soul is exciting when it saw him. 'You are here, Sesshoumaru.' The pink soul flies around him but grasps in shocking a little. '…no, he is naked again but it's not the point. Sesshoumaru, do you hear me, Sesshoumaru?'

****Flash back****

'_He did not hear my voice nor see me. Look like he closes his mind totally.' The demon lord is silent when he recalled his memory. 'I need your help to bring him back.'_

****End flash back****

'What can I do?' The soul stops moving and hang on his bare shoulder. They are in silent for a long time until the pink soul at its limit.

'Why don't you go back, Sesshoumaru? There are many people waits for your comeback such as your mother, your uncle, Kobomune, Jaken and Rin, especially her. Don't you want to tease your younger brother or kick his ass when he does something wrong?'

The silver frame is still silent so she must goes on. 'Don't you want to hunt me when I nerve you as the old day we are first met in your father's tomb when I pulled out that fang? Or take vengeance on me because I peeked on you and I kissed you in that spring.' The soul is embarrassed. 'I know a good woman won't peek on a guy, especially a naked guy but I cannot help. I'm just finding a cat but I don't know you are there. I know I am against the children right but you are hot and sexy even if that age. So how the woman can resist it?'

The frame stills motionless. His handsome and beautiful is blank.

'Stupid arrogant jerk dog'

Long time later, nobody talks or play. A pink soul still sat on his shoulder to lean against his neck. The tall stands still like he never get tire for this. The soul is up a blind alley to call him back after a long time has passed. The soul is enlarged to a female figure.

Two soft arms wrap around his neck from behind when a fine face nestles at his head to feel every inch of his spirit. 'I will hold you like this even if I cannot feel your warmth nor hear your heartbeat.'

The small tears drop on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry to burden you and always lead the danger to you every time we met.' The small frame moves to his front and pulls his head to nestle at her chest.

'Once upon a time, a teenage girl fell into a dry well in her house and found a doggie head boy who was pinning at a big three on the hill. The girl released him from the three because of a demon and they are being friend. The girl met a wolf, a monk and a slayer girl and be friend. Her friends go over the Nippon to collect the jewel shards after she broke it with her ignorance. One day a doggie boy's brother visited him at a village to ask for a tomb in the boy's right eye. They go into a tomb and saw a big bone that was their father. The brother and the dog boy start a fight to own a fang in the tomb that they cannot pull it out. A teenage girl is afraid when her friend is going to lose so she pull a fang out and this draws the brother turned to a girl to kill her and take the fang. The dog boy attacks his brother when he saw she was melting by his brother poison but she is safe because of the fang. The boy cut his brother arm and told the girl he will protect her from now.

One day a girl must go home for her important business. She left her doggie friend and jumped into the well to go through time. After her appointment is ending, the girl and her friends go out to relax and backed home in the day. The girl saw a cat and her bag was stolen by the cat. It run into a scrub made the girl follows it to take her bag back. Over there she found a brother who cannot remember her took a part to cut his arm. But he is charming and she is enchanted by his golden eyes then…she kissed him passionately. The brother left her in the grove to meet her fate. The girl met a two heads dragon and a white dog that stole her fish.

One day, a monk picked a girl and a dragon on the way he hikes. He left the two allies at a village. One day when the rain falls, a demon kidnaped her but the brother and his father saved her from the demon and allow her to stay in his house.

The girl had met a mother, an uncle and his father who is a white dog that stole her fish. The girl asked his friend to send her back a village to pick her cloth and find the way her home. She met an onmyo who can send her back home buy the demon that ever kidnaps her attack her and his friend again. The brother comes to save her and tells her his true felling but she has a boyfriend who is his brother that is unborn yet. The girl is waking by her friends and found out that it's just her dream and there is no way to go back to past and meet the brother. But the girl does not know why she misses him so much. The girl does not know what to do if she meets him again.

Do you know, Sesshoumaru? The girl feels good and comfort when she is close to you. She hopes he will feel the same as her. But she might be disappointed if you don't come back.' A soft small hand combs his hair when her tears drop on his silver hair.

'I'm sorry to bother you. I know I cannot force or ask you to do something otherwise I still hope you will come back. I miss you, Sesshoumaru.'

The soft arms hold his head firmly to feel his soul. The soft hands cup his face to kiss his pale lips. She clinks her face at his and say something even though he will not hear. The pink soul is fade away even if it still holds the silver frame tightly.

A girl woke up in the dawn when her eyes are covering with tears. The boy came back feels uneasy when he smells her tears. He knows that he makes a mistake but his heart calls for the one more than her. 'I'm sorry, Kagome. But I love you as a very close friend.' The boy did not dare to step into the hut but jumped on a branch to wait for everyone.

The brothers saw a dog boy sits silently to see the sun rises at the mountain. 'Why doesn't he get in to see mama?' A head asked B head.

'It might be the clay smell on his body.'

'Two timing dog'

In the noon, after the lunch was finishing, an injured girl got up and tried to walk out off a hut to breathe the fresh air. The soft hands touch the clay wall to support her body and walked slowly along the wall. The first thing she saw is the brothers.

'Are they Ah-Un or breakfast? Can I call them breakfast? Do they remember me if it isn't a dream in the summer? But who know?' The girl sat on a bench at the hut. "Breakfast"

A dragon still plays with the children is not far from a hut and on its back is Rin. Two heads heard their old name that never hears over hundreds years. The clawed feet walk rapidly to a human girl at the hut and looked at her carefully. The dragon wants to cling and want her hug but their want to make sure their ears do not deceptive.

"Huzz"

"What's the matter, Ah-Un?" A riding patted their mane when the two heads bend at an injured girl.

"Breakfast" A school girl said lightly but loud enough for the dragon to hear it. Two heads wrap around the teenage girl tightly like when they were young and was holding by this girl again.

"Huzz(Mama)" A head cried.

"Huzzz(This hug is ours.)" B head cried.

"That cub in my dream is you, Breakfast." She giggled and pats their large body.

"Have you ever met them before, Kagome-san?"

"Hn but…it's hard to say. I ever met them in the last five hundred years ago when they were in a large egg in the thicket."

The elder girl told Rin her fantasy while a dog boy listen to her story in somewhere of the village. The summer journey is impossible for a feudal people but the little girl believes that is real and she wants to have the great experience alike her. Kagome skipped some detail between her and Sesshoumaru.

'Does he remember all of the past or I thought to myself. Does he hate me because of this? What will I do if…'

* * *

Lord Goki's castle

Two young face demons sat at a futon that the western lord has been injuring for a week. The angelic face is worry since he was carrying to the castle. Her elder brother sent a messenger to inform her about the only son is seriously injured. A soft hand touches his forehead to check him again.

"Don't worry, Tsukiko" The brother comfort the demonness. "Doctor said he removed the spider fire acidic poison already."

"But…he does not wake up. How can't I get worry about him even if I'm his mother, Goki?"

A large clawed hand pulled a thin shoulder of his sister to close at him to comb her silky hair. "I know and I'm worry about him as you are, Tsukiko." The sakura lips kissed her forehead to soothe her. "His body is safe now but he still closes his mind likes he doesn't want to wake up anymore."

"Why does he escape from this world?" A small tear still hangs at her outer corner.

The demon lord kissed her temple for the answer that he does not know. A tall frame got up and pulled his younger sister to follow him. "You should get a relax when you are here. He won't happy if he saw you are like this."

"I will try, brother."

The great lord holds her small hand and leads her to the north forest where they were playing together when they were young. "Believe me, he will come back."

…

A silver tall frame walked lonely in the darkness. He does not know where to go or how to do with this darkness even if he has a demonic power. He always has a beast inside his body but where it is. The bare feet walk further to find the light but just the darkness.

'What's the matter? What happen and where is the beast?' He turned around and hopes that he might find it. 'Beast!' His voice is echo in the darkness. 'Beast!'

The silver frame sat on something but he does not know what it is. 'Hnnn, it's hard like a rock.'

The time passed for a big while and the frame is losing in his thought. He thinks of his past, his family, his poppy love, his people and a little human girl who is always respect him and never go away from him.

'**Do you have something to protect, Sesshoumaru?' **Suddenly, his father question is echo in his head.

'Stupid father, you won't die if you don't go to save her.'

The frame recalled his childhood since he was born until he grew up to be a teen demon. He always sees his father dally to his mother to cheer her mood or snuggles up to her when he wants to get attention from her. Sometime she will play with him and sometime she will chase him away. The silver frame knows his mother loves his father much but she is a tight-lipped.

The young Sesshoumaru is happy when his father carried him to everywhere when they are together. The strong arms wrap around his small body as he fears that the pup will be harm.

'Those arms are strong and warm enough to comfort me. Those arms always protect me and mother.'

A chipper pup runs around the castle. Sometime he cajoles his friend to sneak away from the castle to take an outdoor adventure. Once they are almost die when they dared a thunder-fire ox demon. Fortunately, the fathers saved their lives in a time.

****Flash back****

"_What are you doing, Sesshoumaru, Kobomune?" The dog lord spanks the pups' butts._

"_Waaaaa" Two pups rushed to the Kamaitachi's legs to avoid their punishments._

"_Who allow you to cry and escape me?"_

"_We are sorry, father." A young Sesshoumaru looked tearfully at the great lord._

"_Calm down, Lord Touga" Zatoichi said._

_The golden eyes glanced at his assistant. "Alright, come here, Sesshoumaru" But the pup shook his head. "Sesshou-Maru"_

"_I'm sorry, father. This Sesshoumaru swears that he won't do it again but please don't give him a punishment."_

****End flash back****

'In the end, I was spanking again.' He sighed out but this is the first step to be a demon lord. It is the first lesson battle for him and Kobonume.

The fade away memory is passing in his mind again to recall the old feeling name family. One day after a teen Sesshoumaru finished his duty. His body is sweat and his cloth is dirty a little. He took off his cloth to sink his firm figure in the stream. Suddenly, a human girl popped from a bush and kissed him deep. It might not enough for her so she is going to kiss him again but he stopped her before he will be molested.

'What does she think?'

Her bashful face tried to explain him but her cocoa eyes do not look at him anymore. He did not hear her apologize or her question about a cat. A teenage boy still stares at a human girl who dared to kiss him. His nose smells her scent while his tongue remembers her sweet.

'Ku!' The pink lips smile a little. 'Psycho'

The silver frame chuckles to himself when he saw her on the last day in the last five hundred years ago. 'I'm so young.'

The other memories passed him mind until the one day. The day is his father met a human princess. The day is the start of discord. The day he saw his mother is alone in his castle and does not speak to the father anymore.

'I never see her tear but smell her sorrow. I see her heartbreak through her cold eyes.'

His golden eyes are pale a little. A composed lady sat quietly in her mate room. An angelic face turned to a window saw her mate west out the castle. She knows where he goes and whom he sees. Even though he won't tell her but his smell is changing. The lady wants to run away from this fate but cannot do it. So she just saw her beloved mate goes out to see a human princess who can complete him.

'I won't believe in the love because of you, father.'

The frame knitted his blows when he tailed the dog lord to a rich manor. Two figures snuggled together to feel the warmth and touch the love. His smell is gentle and filled with love. 'In the fact, I don't want to recognize his feeling but I want to know what does she looks like.'

The frame lay on his back to see the darkness above his head and he saw his figure walked around the land to find the sword that the father left it before died. The sword is made off his fang. The sword is powerful and unparalleled. 'In the end, I'm nothing for you since you abandoned us to that human. And that half-breed is your true son.' The silver eyes are closing when the body is hurting from his sorrow and disappointed.

'So pathetic'

The silver frame shuts his eyes tightly to sleep forever. He does not want to wake up to face with the cruel truth. 'I hate you, father. I hate you.'

'Sesshoumaru' A female voice called him. 'You are here, Sesshoumaru.'

'This voice is sound familiar but who cares' He wants to shut her mouth but where she is so the frame just listen to her even if he did not want it.

'Stupid arrogant jerk dog'

'Shut up, woman. How dare you abuse this Sesshouamru?' The silver frame is upset. 'Don't you hear me?'

Then he felt he was hugging from behind. The hug is gentle, calm and mixed with concerned.

'Once upon a time' A voice said. 'A teenage girl fell into a dry well in her house'

'Who ask you to tell me a tale?' The silver frame wants to toss away the voice's owner but he cannot touch her. 'Hn! Do as you want, woman?'

'One day a girl must go home for her important business. She left her doggie friend and jumped into the well to go through time.'

'Sound interesting' He listened to her entire tale and is surprising. 'So much alike my old memory, you are the same Kagome who appeared in the last five hundred years ago, aren't you? Is it true that you can go through time? Tell me, Kagome' He asked the voice through the darkness but the voice did not give him any answer. He felt his body is hugging tightly and a whisper in his ear.

'Wait! What do you say, Kagome?' Then his body is releasing and the voice is silent. 'Don't go' Two strong arms stretch out to catch her but grabs only the emptiness. 'Come back, Kagome, Kagome!'

Their sensitive ears heard his shout from the castle and hurry go back to see the demon. A rice paper door is sliding open then a white small figure dashes toward a seriously injured demon that woke up from his dream.

"Sesshoumaru" Two soft arms cup his demon face while the happy tears drop on his face.

The bloody red eyes gaze at a shining figure before him. "Mother"

"You're finally wake up." The small figure bends over the demon to hold him close to her chest.

'She cries for me.' This is the first tear he just sees since his father cheated on her. This first tear tells him that he is the most valuable thing in her life. The first tear shows him that how much she loves him. "Mother"

The large clawed hands hug her back and pull the demonness to lay on the same futon. "I'm sorry." Now he has someone who cares him much. The one loves his as her life and gives him the true love.

"Hi, sleepy head" A familiar male face popped from a rice door.

"Uncle"

The tall frame walked toward his mattress and sit beside him. A fine clawed hand tousles his hair gently. "Have a good dream, Sei-chan?"

"A little" He said and hold her tightly in his arms while glance at the elder lord. 'I have someone to be with and to protect and they are on my side even though you don't want me. I don't care for that fang and I will search for my power. Thank you for making me born and good bye, father.'


	9. Angle

**Chapter Nine: Angle**

The sun rises above the valley and paints the river and the sky goldenly. A handsome face of the western lord looked at the mountain ranges that lie along the land from the north to the south and high through the sky. A tall frame stood calmly in his private room at his uncle's castle. A rich paper door is sliding open quietly when a small figure of a woman arrived.

"Maru-kun, do you want to go there again?"

"Hn, I will finish it."

"Will you borrow my sword?" The white figure moved close to him and stopped at his side.

"No, thank you but I will find the way by myself."

"Hn"

"What" The guy turned to her.

"I'm just glad that you are growing. You grew up to be a good man."

Two strong arms pull her close to his chest and wrapper around her body to hold her tightly. The soft and pink lips kiss her aglow-cheek before wears his armor and flies out the castle.

A future girl, a little girl and the two heads dragon always snuggle together from the day she called their old name before was changing by Rin. The toad demon is dissatisfied a little but he cannot help because of the kamaitachi.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama" A little girl waves her small hand.

A golden orb flies slowly and changes its shape to be a silver frame of a guy when it reached at a small hut of an old miko.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A quack sound cried his name with joy as it saw an angel but a pair of golden eyes is adverting to the three creatures those snuggle each other like a big ball.

"Rin is glad that you are fine now." She gave him a big smile when a young woman smiles softly.

"My lord" A furry face walked toward him and stopped far from him a foot. "I heard that Naraku tries to capture a boy who got a shard but the death miko hid the boy from him."

A slayer girl felt relieved when she heard that. 'What's a relieved?'

"I think we must get rid of him before he finds Sango's little brother." A fire rat shirt boy appeared from the hut and stopped beside an injured girl.

"Me too"

"Eh" All men looked at a school girl who is enfold by the brothers. "I said I will go too."

"But your body…"

"I know but I'm the only one who can see and feel the shard."

"Kikyo can do it too."

"But if she is not there who will tell you the shard is, Inuyasha."

Kamaitachi rethought a minute and says something to sheer the girl up. "I thing she is right."

"Hn" The western lord is worry about her healthy. 'I know she can do it but her body…'

'**Protect her, Sesshoumaru'**

'Indeed but she might be exhausted from this journey. '

'**Inuyasha will carry her on his back as usual and Kobomune is ok with her.'**

'Hn' The beautiful face lifted up and glances at a girl who is waiting for his consent. "We will leave here in the next two days."

"Sesshoumaru!" The dog boy is angry when his half brother will take a girl with them. "She is…"

"Care for her, half breed"

"Geeze, why does he is always gives me a command?"

"Eh?" A school girl gazed at him but the boy turned around and walked away from the hut to a hill. 'Does he bring him up after his mother died? …but how' She is wondering.

A dark castle of Naraku, a black long hair man is displeasing after he looked at the people who he thought that they will die by the spider. But the fact is they are alive before him through the mirror.

'Shit! I must do something to get rid of the some but how?' He knits his brows. 'I must find that boy.' The guy got up and turned to an open window. "Kagura, come with me"

"Yes, master"

"Kanna, care for him"

"Yes, master" A bland girl voice answered him and received an infant from Kagura who always carries the infant when they live at the castle.

"I will leave Hakudoshi and Saimyosho here"

…

A death miko still hinds her presence from Naraku in a deserted shrine with a boy. She knew the evil wants a last shard in a boy's neck. 'I must do something to get rid of him.' Then she moved close to him and touched his back neck.

"Kikyo sama"

"Hold on, Kohaku"

"Hn" Then he felt a warmth from her fingers and feels pain a little at his neck but shuts his mouth to let she enchants a shard.

The soft arms caught his form before he is going to knock the floor after she finished the spell. She lays his head on her lab and patted his head gently. 'You remind me of Kaede, Kohaku. That girl always pleads me when she was young.'

A slayer boy closed his eyes when her soft hand patted his head. 'Gently alike Sango-nee…Sango-nee…'

A beautiful face is always gives him a warm and cheer smile when she looks at him. The soft arms are always hugs him when he is lonely or feels sad when their beloved people died. And the voice is always calls him when they are in the danger.

'Sango-nee, I'm sorry.' The same girl cried when she was slamming from a guy behind her. Her firm body was forcing to take his manhood when she was thrusting by a guy. The same arms hold him tight when she was sitting on his lab when her hips moved rapidly with desire. 'Sango-nee' His body is tensing up.

"Do you still hurt, Kohaku?" A cold woman voice asked him when she felt his skin is heating up.

He opened his eyes and got up. "No, I don't and thank you, Kikyo-sama."

A dead miko saw him walked off the room. "Beware of his spies and tell me if there is something wrong"

"Yes" He headed to a near grove. 'I need a walk to forget this lust. I know Kikyo-sama is a woman as her but I cannot do…you're fucking brat, Kohuka. She is you own sister. How do you think of her like that?' Two legs walked rapidly. 'I hate this, I hate my body. What's wrong with me? Why do I yearn for my sister's body like that?'

His two legs lead his to a cold spring is not far from the shrine where the dead woman took him to hind from Naraku. 'The cold water will help me to forget this.'

A dead woman looked at the dark sky and clenches her teeth when a black miasma cloud of Naraku shows up in the sky. The soft hands grab her bow and a quiver to get ready to fight.

"There you are, Kikyo." He smirks evilly. "Where is my boy?"

She called her shinidamachu to carry her away from the shrine to delude him from the boy.

'Bitch' He smirks a little. "Kagura, find him"

"Yes, master" The wind witch turned her feather to the grove where is the boy might be. 'I must hurry. The time won't wait for me.'

The evil saw his incarnation flied to the grove and pull his organ from his torso to make a new one. The organ transform to be a man who is looking a like the witch. "Follow that witch and keep an eye on her, Byakuya"

"Yes, master" A pale guy pulled a small paper crane from his hair and threw it in the middle air. A small crane enlarges its size to be big before the man sat on it.

Naraku followed the dead woman till a hill and speeded up to catch her. Then he saw a blue light is directing to his way. He moved far from the light and turned around to the miko.

'You're damn bitch, Kikyo.'

"Hurry up!" The group of soul collectors flies quickly to escape the evil guy who follows their master. 'Inuyasha, help me!'

A sitting boy is getting the willies and though he hears vaguely. 'Why do I feel jittery? What's wrong with me? Do something happen to someone that close to me?' He pauses for a second and sniffs the wind. 'Kagome, Sango, Mirouku and the brats are here. The hag is in the paddy…and the dragons still cling at Kagome…or…Kikyo!' The dog boy got up and rushed fast as he can through the forest to find his beloved woman.

"Eh?" A school girl feels like a half breed boy disappeared from the place he should be.

"What's the matter, Kagome-chan?" A slayer girl looked at her.

"Inuyasha isn't here."

"What?"

"He is off to somewhere and I feel distraught." She got up and walked into a hut to change her casual cloth and grabs her bow and a quiver.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" A monk and a fox asked her.

"I'm going to help him. I felt something wrong at that direction." A small finger pointed at the north of the village. She wants to ask the great lord help but he is not here after told everyone about the journey.

'Please be safe, Inuyasha'

A half demon drives a dead woman till the clearing hill and tried to destroy her bow by his tentacles. A miko pushes some of tentacles those came from the backward but they are too much to get rid. Naraku saw his prey is tiring from his small attacking.

'Good' He smirks evilly. 'How long can you hold on?'

'What';s that?' A dead woman doubts when she saw the guy picked up something from his shirt and threw it into the air. 'Ah! Saimyosho'

The waspy demons crowd out the nest and dash toward her soul collectors those carry her form. They hover shinidamachu and some of them bit the collectors' torsos. The dead soul insects are injuring and lost their balance made a miko fall from them.

"Kikyo!" A red light rushes toward her to catch her from before she is going to knock the ground.

"Inuyasha, how could you get here?"

"Kikyo" A dog boy carried her from and gazed at the demon who flies above their head. "Naraku"

"Nice to see you again, Inuyasha"

The boy put a miko down and draws his bold sword from its sheath.

"Is she valuable to protect?"

"Is she important or not but it's not your business to know, bastard. Die, Naraku!"

The shard hunt group reached at a hill saw a dog boy attacks an evil and a dead miko supports him to defeat Naraku. Kagome wants to join them but she cannot help them to fight him right now and she does not see any gap to help them.

"Stay on Kirara's back, Kagome-chan" A slayer told her. "And beware of saimyosho" She glanced at a group of wasps is not far from them.

"Those saimyosho might kill her soul collectors." Mirouku said after he saw the ruin of shinidamachu's corps on the ground. "Shippo"

"Yes?"

"Protect Kagome" He said. "Sango and I will help him to kill that man."

"Count on me" A young kit hops on a fire cat's back.

"Sit here, shippo-chan" The soft hands grab him and put the fox between her legs. "You won't see anything if you sat at my back."

"I see"

Somewhere in the grove, the wind witch tried to find a boy but the slayer still hinds from her. So she stopped and spreads her sense to find him.

'Hn? Who's that?' She senses someone that is not far from her. 'A demon…no, he has the same smell as me or he is a new incarnation of that guy. Geez, damn you Naraku'

Then a sound of a chain-sickle is ringing from her back. The witch used her wind fan to push it away and send him back her light wind blades.

"There you are, Kohaku" She stepped on his back and downs her weight to stop his movement. "Listen to me" She whispers lightly and sure that her inspector will not hear.

Byakuya wanted to move close to listen to them. 'But he said I just keep an eye on her. He is right that woman betrays him. I can tell that he won't leave her a day after she goes back.' So he is off to somewhere but left his flying eye demon to observe them.

The wind witch felt his aura is fading but there is something still bugs her. 'I can't be assured. He might leave something to oversee me.' Then she hit the boy's occiput and put him on her feather and flies high into the sky to the castle.

A flying eye demon headed back to Byakuya. 'Hnn, she is clever and won't let me catch her napping.' So he headed back to his master for a new command.

The new incarnation saw his master plays with his enemies at the clearing. 'Three humans, three demons and a dead one'

'Byakuya' Naraku sent him the telepathy. 'Look at a girl who rides a cat's back'

'Yes, mater' The ninth incarnation saw a girl who is looking like a dead woman who wears a miko dress.

'She is Kagome who has the same power as this dead woman. I want you to blind her power. Don't kill her and I will ask her avail.'

'In order'

"Checkmate!" Naraku stabbed his poison tentacle through Inuyasha's chest when another one cut Kikyo's bow and body.

"Inuyasha!" A school girl dashed toward him.

'Right now, Byakuya!' A hidden demon came very close to her and slashed her with his fake sword.

"Kagome!"

'What?!' The girl fell from Kirara's back to hit the ground. 'What happen? Why do I cannot move?'

A slayer, a monk, a fire cat and a fox demon is going to rush to her side but they were blocking by Naraku' tentacles.

"Wind tunnel!" Mirouku bares his cursing palm to absorb the fresh tentacles.

'Like I'll let you do that' Naraku sends him a cloud of Saimyosho to stop him.

"Ku" The monk sank on the ground and felt pain through his body after absorb some of saimyosho. 'Too much and my palm…is cutting again.'

A slayer does not know what to do when her friends and her boyfriend are attacking in the same time. She grabbed her boomerang tightly to cut some of tentacles those encircle her.

"My lovely Sango" A cold voice whispers in her ear while the strong arms wrap around her tiny body firmly. The warm lips kiss her sweet mouth deeply before a hurt man who still sinks on the ground. His ruby eyes glance at the shocking guy while kisses his prey passionately before pushed her away.

A hurt man gazed at a woman beside him who tried to gasp for breath after kissed. Her breath is shortening while her face is red and covers with the clear tear drops.

"Give me back my brother, Naraku" She is angry but cannot defeat him.

"Come to my castle and I will give you back, my Sango" He smiles evilly and disappear before the group with his incarnation, Byakuya.

A laying girl got up slowly and walked toward her friends with a fox demon. "Sango-chan"

"I'm fine and he didn't harm me. By the way, what about your wound?"

"My wound? What the matter, Sango, Mirouku?"

"You were cutting by a guy."

"No, I didn't feel hurt or something." Her word makes the kit looked at her back.

"She is right, Sango. Her back is safe."

"Inuyasha" She just minds someone who is injured. "Inuyasha"

A wound boy carries a small form of a dead woman in his arms. He held her close to his chest to feel her breath but her body was made of clay and bone.

"Kikyo" The golden eye looked at a broken woman in his embrace. "Kikyo"

"Inu…yasha"

"Please, Kikyo…please stay with me, Kikyo."

"Ku" She gave him a weak smile. "I am…always with you, Inu…yasha" She wanted to caress his face but her body is going to decay.

"Inuyasha" A school girl wanted to move close to them but there is no space to interfere them.

"Let me borrow your soul for a minute and I will give you back your soul, Kagome." A broken woman asked her for her kindness made a blank girl is silent and turned around form the lovers to back to her friends.

'How can I do? Why does my heart feel hurt? What happen? Can't you forget him? He is just a friend…just friend, Kagome. He is just a friend to you…but why? Why do I going to cry?' A tear drop appears at her outers. 'Why do I envy? You are evil, Kagome.'

A woman is his arms crumble to the light dust but it still circles him when the wind blows. 'It's warm and gentle as you hold me, Kikyo. But…you go far from me again. There is a long distance to bar me to follow you. It is unfair…unfair for me, Kikyo.'

'I'm always with you, Inuyasha.' The gentle wind whispers in his ears but the boy did not hear it. 'I do love you till the last day of yours, my beloved Inuyasha.'


	10. True Strength

**Chapter ten: True Strength**

A tall frame stands still on a top of a mountain to spread his sense all over the area to feel someone. The summer wind blows his form and blew his silver hair to flash the sun light. Then his sensitive nose caught some smells from the south. 'Blood and soil smell…that smell like a grave soil and Inuyasha's blood'

'**I think I can smell a quite strange smell. It is alike that evil but not the same one.' His inner beast noticed.**

'It might be a new demon. The evil's incarnation' A beautiful face knits his bows. 'Kagome's scented is on him. It's too weak but recently.'

'**It's not good. She is too weak for the fighting.'**

'Hn' A silver frame leapt through the wind as fast as he can. 'Why am I jittery?'

The silver fame stopped on a branch and spreads his sense to feel the other demons but there are only Inuyasha and his small allies. He glances at a girl who sits beside her slayer's friend and a pervert monk who was injured. The girl he saw is fine but the monk and a slayer are wounding.

'There is the evil smell is on her. That monk might protect her but he was beating hard.' The demon lord sniffed the wind around a human girl again. 'This wind'

He left them alone after he made sure they are safe and there is no other demon around here. He is quite sure that the guy he tracked is not far from here or he might see someone to give him some details of the new wind.

Several days later after a dead of Kikyo, the young half breed demon swears to himself that he will make Naraku pays for this. A school girl knows how he feels about the miko's dead but she felt like he avoids facing her as usual.

"I know it's a hard time but listen to me." A slayer said when they are in Kaede's hut. "I got the news about Naraku's castle location."

"Where is it, Sango?"

"The castle is in Chichibu Tama kai."

'Time to revenge' The boy fit his fist before walked out of the hut. "Prepare to leave, everyone"

"Yep!"

A half demon carried a girl on his back when a slayer, a monk and a kit ride on a cat's back. They head to a high cliff where they got the location of the spider demon's castle is.

"So strange" The boy said.

"You are right, Inuyasha. I didn't feel any sense of him or his incarnations those might be around here." The monk remarked.

"Or they move away after they knew that we will be here today." A girl on his back gave them another view.

"Possibly" The boy is utterly mystified. He is upset when the half demon as Naraku agitates him. 'Where is the hell he is, please tell me, Kikyo.'

Suddenly, the warm wind draws his attention to a top of the cliff. He lifted up his face and tells a girl to cling at his back firmly. "We will go to the top."

"Sure?"

"Certainly"

He moved back a little while tightens his hold before dashes to the cliff to climbs on it till to the top. At there, they saw a wolf demon and his pack fought to a little boy who held a sharp halberd.

"Kouga-kun"

"Who's that kid?" Everyone looked at a pale boy. "His smell is like an idiot."

The monk knitted his black brows. "He is might be Naraku's incarnation." Then he glance his eyes to see the wind witch who sits on her feather in the sky. "Kagura"

"Kouga, that is Kagome-san" Ginta said when he saw her with Inyasha.

"Take care of my woman, useless mutt!"

"Idiotic mangy wolf!" He did not understand this demon is worrying about the girl while he is in the fight.

"Watch out, Inuyasha" A kit shouts at him when the wind witch threw her dance of the wind at him and a school girl. The red cloth boy dodges away to avoid the blades from the upper demoness who attacked him.

'There is no killing aura in these blades.' He is suspect. 'Why? What do you want, Kagura?'

"Oh! She runs away. Follow her!" A slayer tells everyone.

'Or you want us to follow you to the castle.' The boy is realizing. The group of jewel dashed after the demoness to a clearing but they were stopping after a new comer appears in the emptiness land.

"Byakuya"

"He is right. You are a betrayer, Kakura." A pale man who stands on a big paper crane held his fake sword. He glanced at a dog boy once and his fake sword changes to a big bold sword as Tessaiga.

'What's the fuck?!'

The wind-witch is hurry to move away from his attack but he threw his sword slowly as Sesshoumaru do when he destroys the hundred of demons to show Inyashaya how to use the sword.

"That is wind scar!"

The whirlpool of dark energy attacks Kagura even if she is far away from his attacking area but the part of the energy hit her body hard enough to hunt her down.

'I won't give up now. I must see him and he is the one who can kill Naraku.' The demoness braces herself to find the demon she can trust in.

A golden orb and a blue orb fly together to the west of the land but they were stopping by an injured. A strong arm held her limp body when her clawed hand catches his silk sleeve to support her form.

"Sesshoumaru"

"Kagura"

"Destroy him…argg" Some blood is splitting from her lips. She is quite sure the evil has known for a long time about her plan. 'Why is so early?' Her ruby eyes glanced at him once to tell him to free her from this stupid thing. "I trust you." Then a small body of a woman turns to dust in his arms but some of it stills blow around him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Kobomune called him but his master does not answer but smiles a little.

The golden eyes looked at the light dust that leads them to the west mountain. "Let's go"

"Yes, my lord"

A long black hair man pulled the last fragment from a boy's neck and threw his faint body to hit a room's wall. Kohaku just looked at a man once who is his master.

"This is the last shard to complete my jewel." Then he plugs the small shard in his chest and his body is glowing with the black light of the jewel. "I can feel it, I can feel it and you lost, Kikyo."

The tall frame turned to a breathless boy who leans his form against the wall. He grabbed his collar shirt firmly and dragged him along the dark corridor to a porch of the castle.

"Kohaku"

"Nice to see you again, Sango"

"You!" The slayer is angry. "What did you do to him?"

"I'm only taking my thing back."

"Your thing…Oh! No! Kohaku!"

Suddenly,t he evil guy threw a breatless body away made his sister is shocking. Her two legs run fast as she can to catch his form before the young slayer hit the ground. "Kohaku!"

"Sango!"

The monk tries to stop her but he is slower than the man who threw her beloved brother. The long and thick tentacles came from the back and wrap around her body to drag the woman to Naraku when she felt into his trap.

"Let her go"

"Ku, take her back if you can, Mirouku."

"Damn"

"Meow" A cat called him after she saved a boy body from the ground impact.

A school girl ran toward them and checks for the boy who is lying on the cat's back. Her small finger pinched his nostrils to feel his breath but there is no wind to blow out. Then she lays her head on his chest but no heartbeat sound form his heart.

'How can I do?' She asked herself.

****Flash back****

"This is the first for the drowning treatment after we dragged the patient to the land." A games master described at the swimming class. "Fisrt, stretch out patient on his back, loosen any tight clothing around the neck, chest or waist.

Lift up chin and tilt head back as far as possible. (This straightens out the windpipe and improves the airway to the lungs.)"

"Can you show us, Saito-sensei?"

"Certainly" Then he pointed at the boy who asked him. "You"

"Me?"

"Hn" He nodded. "Come to the front and lay down"

"Let's do it, Tatewaki" A boy shouts at his classmate.

"I know you can do it." Another one agreed with him. "This is a chance show her of your brave, Tatewaki."

****End flash back****

"Ah! Not that, not that" She murmurs.

****Flash back****

A game master tilted his head back and lifts his chin. "If you've been trained in CPR, you can now open the airway by tilting the head back and lifting the chin. Then pinch the nose of the victim closed. Take a normal breath, cover the victim's mouth with yours to create an airtight seal, and then give 2 one-second breaths as you watch for the chest to rise." He called every close to them and guided the students to the next step. "Give 2 breaths followed by 30 chest compressions. Continue this cycle of 30 compressions and 2 breaths until the person starts breathing or emergency help arrives."

****End flash back****

"Ah yes! Thank you very much, Saito sensei." She cannot guarantee this might help the boy before her. "Just do it, Kagome. You can do it." The school girl asked a half dog demon to put a boy on the ground and do the thing she can.

The men, the cat and the kit just saw her strange behavior and in the end they are surprising when Kohaku is starting to breathe again.

'Yes, you can do it, Kagome and he is reliving again.'

The boy opens his eyes slowly and saw a girl before him. "You"

"I'm happy to see you again, Kohaku-kun." A happy tear dropped on his face.

"By the way, we cannot wast the time. Sango is in the danger." Inuyasha pulled her arm.

"Yep"

"Hehehehehehe" A crawly laugh draws everyone to find the person who laughed.

"Who's that?" A fox demon pointed at a new comer who sits on the castle's balcony.

"You might be Inuyasha." The guy stared at a dog boy.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Magatsuhi, a demon in a jewel."

'A demon in a jewel!'

'Is he the demon who was imprisoning be Midoriko, he isn't?' Then a school girl snatched her bow and an arrow to point at him.

"Lay it down, Kagome" He said.

"But…"

"Move away from here" He spread his claws and pushed the girl to the backward. "Come on"

The left over people just saw the demon fighting between a half one and a full one who came out of the shikon jewel. The monk is worry about a slayer girl and his friend. It is not fair if he left a girl with a boy and the fox here.

"Kagome" He whispered in her ear. "Can you see the jewel?"

The girl kept her eyes off the fighting and looked at the dark castle where Naraku is. "No, I cannot see or feel it."

Magatsuhi heard her whisper and left his opponent and dodged to a girl. The clawed hand cups her face and looked at a shocking girl. "You are a new guardian of the jewel, girl?"

"Leave her, you're bastard!" But the demon slapped Inuyasha hard when he comes close to him.

"Right?" He asked her again. "I will think so if you won't answer me." He tightens his hand. "So…die, woman!"

WHACK!

There is a fresh smacking from someone is loud near a closing eyes girl. She felt someone pulled her from the demon to close at a warm figure.

"Sesshoumaru"

'Hn!?' She opened her eyes slowly to see the guy.

Lub~dub! Lub~dub!

'So close' then she was pushing away to someone is behind. "Kobomune-san"

"Come this way, Kagome"

"But"

"You're not stupid, are you?"

'Hnnnn, why he is …always mocking me.'

Every movement of them is in someone's eye who hind his presence in somewhere. A handsome face wants to joy them but his master told him to monitor the girl who is the bother.

'So boring but what can I do?' He sighed softly. 'How important of her and why didn't he kill he when he has a chance like this?'

"Watch out, Inuyasha!" The girl's voice drew his attention to see the fight between the dog demons and Magatsuhi.

"How that damn demon?" The boy tightens his sword and waits for a chance to attack him but he was blocked by his half brother. "Get out of my way, Sesshoumaru"

"Such a cute little brother" Magatsuhi smirked. "But you should say good-bye to him now"

"Stupid" A silver frame is transforming to his true form to fall this demon. A big white dog demon bit some fresh those wrapped its body and spit out some poison to melt the jewel demon.

"Arrrrrrrrggghh" The jewel demon is screaming with hurt. "You're damn dog."

Then, he transformed his humanoid figure to a true form to kill the dog lord and merge the lord with him. Inuyasha tried him hard to defeat Magastuhi but he was beaten when he get close.

"Don't be hurry and I will eat you after I finish him." The demon fresh and the sharp tentacles wrapped around the dog and tighten rapidly to asphyxiate him.

"No, Sesshoumaru" A girl is afraid when she saw her crushing man is going to die by this. 'But he is not nut. He will find the way to defeat him.'

A calm demon stay still while listens to the conversation between Magatsuhi and his hot head little brother.

"What's the hag are you doing, dumbass?" The dog boy lifts his big sword and transformed it to a black one.

'You're so annoying. I will kill him with my own hand. This is a matter of my pride.' He grunts in his throat. 'Hn!? I can smell the scattered pieces of his body.' Then he pulled his father sword and slashed something is inside of this demon.

"arrrrrgggghhhh!" A jewel demon screamed again when he felt something cut him from the inside.

"That is…Does he did from the inside of Magatsuhi body?" Mirouku posed a question.

BZZZZZZZ! CRAAAASHH! BOOOOOM!

After the booming sound, there is a shadow of a man is shown up among the burning smoke.

'Sesshoumaru!' The boy was relieved when he saw the guy again. 'But what's that?'

"He got the lightning from his left arm." Shippo stared at the western lord's arm.

A pair of golden eyes looked at his hand and a sword is he didn't know how it comes but now he has hand it. 'What is this sword?'

Whinkkkk! The sword greeted him.

'Hn'

'Even Naraku said this dog is weak but why?' The jewel demon is doubt. 'But who care?'

"Die, Sesshoumaru!" Immediately, the left sharp tentacles are dashing from his backward.

"Watch out, Sesshoumaru!" A girl voice alarms him.

'Pethetic' A new sword is drawing beautifully like a moon but vehemently like a thunder and fire blaze of hell.[ถุย!] "Dragon strike!"


	11. Inside the castle

**Chapter Eleven: Inside the castle**

A tall frame stands still to consider his own sword for a while. Then his nose sniffed a smell that comes on his way. The western lord is shocking when a small and soft body of someone is throwing at him.

'Sesshoumaru'

Two small arms wrapped around his torso tightly while a black head nestled at his chest. The sound of heart beat soothed a girl who tried to hold back her sob after she tried her best to watch his fight with the jewel demon. Her heart is almost stops for several times when he was attacking.

'He is alive, he is alive. Sesshoumaru, you are alive.'

'Why do you cry, little bird?' A pair of golden looked at a trembling girl before him. A large clawed hand touched her tin shoulder gently to calm her down and soothed away her worried.

"Oh!" A monk just saw an impossible romantic scene between the two enemies now who are in love.

"What happened?" A stunning fox demon opened his mouth after he comes to his sense.

"Who knows?" The monk gave him the best answer and turned around to look at his friend who just saw his brother and his best friend.

"Let's go" He turned around and called Kirara. "Sango doesn't have any left time to wait for us."

"I'll go with you."

"No, Kohaku" A dog boy glanced at him. "I know you are worried about her but that the brat needs someone to care for."

"Well…"

"That bastard might send his incarnations to attack the village and we need someone to get rid of them because the villagers are too weak to defeat the strong some."

"So we count on you, Kohaku." Mirouku gave him a smile. "I swear to you that I will take her back."

"…Hn"

Kobomune called the brothers and let the boy and a fox go back to the village where his lord left the girl with his servant. Kagome is carrying on the dog boy's back before all of them head to Naraku's castle.

The slashing fresh and hard object sounds are loud from the demons those destroyed some of lowly demons in the castle. A monk and a girl were left behind when the demons pilot them through the castle.

"Kagome…" An arm wiped his sweat away from his forehead. "Do you feel the shard?"

"No"

"So that means he isn't here."

"I have an idea." A monk said.

"Hn?"

"Why don't we set for two groups and go to each way to find Sango and Naraku. He might left her in somewhere and trick us to rescue her."

"Hmmm" They stop and repeat his advice.

"It's could be." Kamaitachi agreed with the monk after he meditated for a few minutes. "I will accompany him to find that evil."

A school girl lifted up her face to see a tall frame that stood next to his assistant. She wants to accompany them but she will be a hindrance to slow them down.

"Kagome"

"Yes?"

"Riding my back and we will on the way"

"Hm" Inuyasha, Mirouku, Kagome and Kirara go on their way and left the duo to make their decision.

"Where will we go, my lord?"

"I'll go to the downstairs."

"Hn" A furry face smiles a little after his lord left at that place. He knew how worried about the girl that he has. But his own pride always stops him. 'It's not a good idea to bring her around. That evil might use her to weak him down.' Kobomune is quite sure about this fact.

* * *

"…Inuyasha…Inuyasha, please…" A begging sob sound is asking for his mercy.

'What…who's that? Who is calling me?' A pair of bloody eyes glances over the zone.

"Please stop"

'The cry is form below.' The bloody eyes looked at a trembling creature beneath him. 'Who is this girl?'

A crying girl turned her face aside when he bended over to closed his face at her. She is goose-bumping when he pointed his nose at her neck to sniff her. Her hair is standing on end when a wet and hot tongue licks her bare neck and shoulder.

"Ah!" She cried softly when his hot breath touched her bare skin but cannot move away from his grip.

'Scented and sweet' He is pleased. 'But there is something is sticking in my head. Do I know this girl?' There are many questions pop in his head when his hands are busy with something.

"Please stop and Kagome is going to be sad when she knows this."

'…Kagome!'

"Ah! It hurt!" She screamed out loud when the claws dig deep in her arm and hip. She felt the above body of a guy is heating up and heard an angry snarl vibrates through his chest. Then he loosens his grab a bit when a salt smell caught his nose to calm him down a little to listen to a sob sound.

The demon looked at a woman beneath him carefully and tries to conjecture who she is. 'A long black hair…Kikyo!' But a beautiful face tells him that this woman is not the one he expects. A large clawed hand cupped her face carefully to see her face again.

"…Sango"

The bloody eyes stared along her body saw her bare skin under a torn cloth. Her hips were bleeding and her legs were cut when her wrists and arms were bruised slightly.

'What's the matter? Did I do this to her?' He knitted his brow when he asked himself. 'What happened?'

The small and bruised hands hold her small body to prevent her bare skin. She wants to disappear from him right now. It is not easy to turn aside when the guy who is her friend is on top of her.

Inuyasha the demon got up and took off his red shirt to cover a girl form. He waited until she stopped sobbing.

An injured girl tried to get up but her hips and her legs are hurt much more than she can walk by her own. She thinks she will hit the floor but her limp body is catching in a time by his strong arm.

"I'm…sorry that I hurt you." He said when he helps the woman to dress before carries her gently. "I don't know what happened after I smelled Kagome's blood?" He continues his story when she keeps her silent. "I remembered that I saw her blood on your hiraikotsu…then…I"

"Lost your consciousness" She shut her eyes tight when her brain recalled it. 'How can I forget that he is a demon even he is a half one but he is a demon after all. It is the first time I'm starting to fear him.' A slayer lowered her face to saw his fire rat shirt that wrapped around her to cover her naked body. "I remembered that somebody came into the room and return my weapon but I don't know that her blood is on it."

'Damn! I was tricked by him to get rid of my friend.' He is angry at his foolish.

The two friends reach at the up-stair of the castle but the demon boy stopped immediately when he gazed through the dark hallway before him. "Hold my neck, Sango"

"Eh?"

"Right now!"

"Yes!"

The dark hallway is changing to be a meat hole that coats with the mucilage. The floor is ever hard as a wood now is softening and slippery as a raw fresh.

"Disgusting"

"Yeah and look like this castle has a life." He said when tightens his arms to carry her firmly. "Now, we have a guest from that way." The dog boy glared at the darkness. 'Damn, how can I handle this? Sango is injuring because of me.'

"Kukuku! There you are, Inuyasha." A cold male voice rang from the darkness and followed with the speaker who is slowly showing his form. "So frustrating"

"Naraku"

"I hope that you will please me but not."

A girl fisted her small hands. "You fooled him to kill me."

"Ku" He smirked a little. "But you're still alive, aren't you?"

"Damn you, Naraku. You separated me from them and painted her blood on hiraikotsu." He said.

"Hn" He smiled evilly and squinted at him and the carrying girl.

"You lulled me to track her blood's smell to the room where you left her. You harness my demon to…" The demon boy is bearing his a grudge for his foolish and this guy.

"But you are depressing me. So I must get rid of you two by my hand." Then his figure is merging to a fresh wall and disappeared from their eyes. "Let plays a game before I kill you, Inuyasha" Then the acid is dripping from the fresh wall and fresh ceiling to drop on the two allies. The boy held his friend close to his chest and rushed through the meat hole to find the safe place.

'This acid is quite not strong as Sesshoumaru's one but it can melt the human till their bone.'

"Ah!" A girl in his arms cried softly when her arm was touching by a drop of it.

'That's bad' He is worry and this is his fault to let his anger to harm her. 'I will protect her. I swear that I won't give up until I kill that bastard for you, Kikyo.'

There are the tens of tentacle grew from the cell wall were throwing at them to harm the demon boy and a woman in his arms. He ordered her to hold his neck tight when he used his claws to cut them off.

'Too much' He is upset.

…

A cat demon clawed on the demons those surround her and a monk who is always abreast her when they are in fight. She knows this human is strong enough to fight by himself but this time is not the same. They are in the demon's body and this body smells like Naraku. Even he never suffers before but for her place she will do.

"Too much" A monk said when he threw his stuff to defeat the lowly demons. "They came from everywhere."

"Meow!"

"It will be easy if I use the wind tunnel." He fits his fist and glanced at a group of saimyosho that waits to attack him.

'I hope that he will find Kagome and Sango is be safe in somewhere.'

****Flash back****

_A school girl is carrying on a dog boy when a monk rides on a cat's back along the dark hallway. Suddenly, a guy they wish to see is appearing on their way. Naraku attacked them especially Kagome and Inuyasha._

"_Watch out!" Mirouku warned his friends but the boy was hitting hard._

"_Ouch!" A school girl fell from his back when the dog boy is slapping by a thick tentacle of Naraku._

_A cat demon dashed toward the half breed to aim his head but the two tentacles of him prevent their master from her attack. A monk unwrapped his seal and used his palm to absorb him._

"_Wind tunnel"_

"_Pathetic"_

_The evil picked a ball from his shirt and threw it in the air. Then the some insects fry out of a clay ball and dash toward his palm. The sharp legs of the insects cut a small hole of his palm made it wide out._

"_Seal your hand, Mirouku" The girl told him._

'_This girl is annoying but useful.' He squinted at her for a second. Then he appears before her and grabs her neck before threw her up in the air._

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha got up and tried to follow her but he was blocked by the guy._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Get out of my way, you're bastard!"_

'_And he is still idiotic.' The claws of evil spread out before pounce on the boy hardly._

"_Inuyasha!"_

****End Flash back****

A long stuff is still defeating some demons those come close to him. A fire cat slapped down a long body before tears it in pieces.

"I think this area is clear."

"Meow"

"SO let's go"

"Meow"

…

A slim frame of creature walked slowly along the meat hole is longing to somewhere. A small hand of it grabbed its arm to stop the bleeding.

'Oh no' It murmured to itself.

The glimmer from above clears the zone to see where it is and who it is. The slim frame sinks on the fresh floor and leaned its small back against the wall.

'I'm tired.' The frame lifts up its face and breathes in the air to fuel its energy.

****Flash back****

_A girl was throwing to somewhere and fell on a hard wooden floor of the castle. She is on her four and tried her best to stand up._

"_Ah! That's hurt." She still sits on the floor after she is quite sure that she cannot move for a while. "My hips are gonna kill me. So…let rest for a while before go on"_

_Fifteen minutes later, a guy appeared in somewhere near the girl and grasps her arm tight. She is struggling with hurt when his claws dig deep in her arm. Her free hand pushed him away but her weakness cannot move or shove him away._

"_Do you think you can use your power to purify me, Kagome?"_

"_What"_

"_Do you want to know how can I know about this?" He smirks and pulled her close to his chest. "Do you remember Byakuya?"_

"_Bya…kuya"_

"_Hn" He held the girl tight and nestles his face against her._

_A small hand pushes his face away but a large clawed hand locked her head to force the girl to stay still._

'_A guy name Byakuya…a guy…Oh no!' Her eyes are wide when she recalled a pale face of a guy who uses his fake sword on her._

"_Yes, that's guy"_

"_He sealed my power to bar me to feel the jewel."_

"_You are cleaver as ever, Kagome." Then the claws dig deep into her fresh and bleeding her._

"_Ah! That's hurt!" She screamed out loud and struggles against him._

"_Yes, scream louder" He is smirks when he saw the girl cried out with pain. "But it's too bad that I have something to do now. I'm really sorry that I cannot play with you. But don't worry because I will come back to play with you again, my little bird." After his word, the girl is free from his grab and fell on the hard wooden floor again._

"_My arm is bleeding."She gathers her left strength and moves her body away from here before he will return back as he said. _

'_Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru, please save me, Sesshoumaru!'_

****End flash back****

"…Kagome, Kagome"

'Who's there? Who calls me?'

"Wake up, Kagome" A warm palm shook her thin shoulder. The palm owner is glad when a person he called is awake. He saw her sleepy eyes blink rapidly to drive her sleep away.

'Mmm…the white hair…' A fine face is lifting up to look the person before her carefully. "Sesshoumaru"

The demon lord was surprising when a soft arm wrapped around his neck to snuggle her face against him. Two strong arms pulled her thin body close to soothe her fear away.

"Don't cry, Kagome"

"I'm scare."

"I'm with you right now." He is happy when he heard his name was called softly from a girl he cares for. "Come with me"

"Hn?" Her small hand wipes her tear. "What"

"It is not safe here." A beauteous face lifts up to show her the view.

"What's going on?"

"Look like the castle has a life." The two creatures got up and walked away from the place but their movements are always in someone eyes.

"So where do you go, little bird?" An evil guy saw the scene pass a mirror in a white girl's hands. "I think it's the right time to kill them."

An infant is shifting when he saw his master glanced at him. 'What is he planning to do?'

"I think you know what am I thinking right, Akago?"

'Shit' Then he looked at a small girl beside him. 'Kanna, take me away'

The infant was lifting up and disappeared from the room with Kanna and Hakudoshi's helping after he just comes back from the outside. Hakudoshi knew that his master will absorb them back into his body again to power up his demonic power.

"We'll escape from here."

"Where are we going?" The white girl asked him.

"Don't know buy just away from here. He is crazy."

"Who is crazy?" A guy voice asked him from somewhere.

'No! He is here.' Hakudoshi stopped and glanced around to find him. "Wah!" He shrieks when the meat floor beneath him is moving.

"You'll never escape from me, my little incarnations."

…

Demon Inuyasha just arrived where the three young demons has been in a few minutes. He glanced around and spread his sense to find someone but there is no one here anymore.

"Inuyasha"

"What"

"It is Kanna's mirror, isn't it?" A woman in his arms pointed at an object on the meat floor.

He sits down to pick it up. "There is something is appearing on it."

"A shard" Sango is doubt when it showed them a thing that they never thought that they will see it again.

"But why is a shard? Where is that brat?"

CRACK!

"It's broken."

"That means that brat…" He cannot imagine how she dies but he knew that just she is dying.

"Sango!"

A woman heard someone called her from behind. A demon boy got up and turns around to see the caller. There is a guy who ride a big cat is coming on the way.

"Sango"

"Mirouku! Kirara"

"What's the matter?" A monk cannot believe his eyes that the woman he love is carrying by a demon boy. "…Inu..yasha"

"He is ok."

"…Really?"

"Yes" She confirms him.

"Why do you…wear his shirt? What's the matter after you were kidnap?"

"Stop talking" Demon Inuyasha told them. "That Naraku is around here." Then he sent a woman to a monk. "Die, Naraku!"


	12. Wish

**Chapter Twelve: Wish**

"Dragon Strike!"

The flame and the lightning are releasing from a sword in his hand to destroy the meat that blocked his way to the evil. The boom sound is loud through the way it passed. The powerful sword owner is pleased when his sword is showing its mega destructive power.

'It's not a good idea to destroy this lively castle. They might be harm from this explosion but how can I stop him.' A school sighed softly on the sword owner's back.

"It's the fastest way to kill him."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Stop your worry" He said. "That half-breed is strong enough to care himself."

"Aha"

"If Naraku didn't power up by that stupid jewel"

'Maybe' She nestles her face at his back. 'But there is something bothering me.'

The western lord sniffed her worried smell that flew out of her body. The smell is mixing with worry and doubt. Sometime, it is mixing with fear and sadness. He felt her arms are firming around his neck when her small hands grab his shoulders hard. Then she loses her grip.

'What?'

"I can feel it." The girl is cheerful. 'What happened to Byakuya? My power is coming back.'

"Hn?"

"The jewel is down there." Her small hand pointed at a small meat hole before them.

"Is your power coming back?"

"Yes, Byakuya blocked it with his fake sword. I don't know how can he do it but my power came back now."

"Good" He smiles a little. 'So it is easy to find him.'

The long black hair guy is angry when his last incarnation was killing by someone from the outside of his body that once was his castle. 'I have no time to play with them and her power is back. It's dangerous.'

The evil threw someone's arm away and disappear among his black miasma left two injured demons and a human on the floor of fresh and blood.

A human got up slowly and creeps to a furry demon that breathes softly. "Kirara"

A demon name Kirara opened its eyes slowly to see the caller before answers back softly. Another demon got up and collapsed on the floor again but this pain cannot stop his malice. A human dashed toward him to support his form and called a furry one to follow them.

"He is off."

"I know where I can find him." The demon said. 'You'll die by my hand, Naraku.'

…

Kamaitachi just finishes the last demon. He spread his sense to feel his young lord. His furry hand pulled out his sealing sword to draw the circle ring in the air. Then the circle he drew is flaring up with a dark blue light.

The western lord put a human girl down and told her to stay here before jump down. A girl wants to follow him but her legs are sore and her arm is wound. So she must find the thing is useful for her when the lord is not around to protect her.

'What's that?' Her small hand picks something in her shorts pocket. 'My broken arrow' She held it up. 'Just a head and a short stick…it's not fair. Sesshoumaru has the great sword, Inuyasha has Tessaiga, Mirouku has his stuff, Sango has a cool boomerang. So what about me…just a broken arrow'

"There you are, Kagome." A demon appeared from a dark blue flame before her.

"Kobomune-san" The girl is happy. 'Even Kobomune-san has a powerful sword, too.'

The new comer felt that the girl before him is downcast suddenly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" She turned her face away from him.

He looked at the girl but what can he do if she does not want to tell him. "It's that so. By the way, where are your friends and that half breed?"

"I don't know. I was separated from them when we went to the down-stairs. Naraku attacked us and he beat Inuyasha first before threw me away."

"And Sesshoumaru-sama found you."

"Yep"

The two creatures saw a demon lord defeats the evil half-breed. They want to join him but it is nota good idea to destroy his pride even it is a foolish thing in her point of view. Then a mysterious demon dashed from somewhere to attack Naraku.

"Die, Naraku" A vindictive voice shout at the guy who is busy with the demon lord.

"Hn?" Kamaitachi gazed at a new comer.

"What?"

"That half-breed"

"Inuyasha!" The girl moved close to see him. "Demon Inuyasha"

"Look like his demon blood is awaking up to protect itself by instinct."

"That's right" She agreed. "By the way, where is Tessaiga?"

"It's with that human."

"Eh?" She lays flat on the floor to see a human he mean. "Ah"

A school girl feels the jewel is inside the evil. So she got up and nosedives to guide the demons. She has a few chances to end his life and bet on her broken arrow in her hand.

"Inuyasha"

"What are you doing, Kagome?"

"Take me close to him. I felt the jewel called me and its a few chance to win over him."

'That girl' Naraku is nerve. "What are planning to do, little miko? DO you wish to be alike your friend?"

"Eh?" Then he threw an object toward her. "A rosary…where is he?"

"Do you miss him?"

"Tell me where is he?"

The guy won't let her asks him for the second time. He threw her a second object. The girl and the boy are extremely shock when they look at the object clearly.

"MIROUKU!" She screamed out loud when looked at her friend's head. His face is bloodless, his eyes are rolling upward and his lips are pale. Her legs are too weak to stand anymore when the cruel thing has happen to her.

"Mirouku…Mirouku…Mirouku"

The demon boy clenches his teeth when Kagome hug a lifeless head of Mirouku. 'You ruin my life, Naraku. You killed my Kikyo and the next is Mirouku.'

"Why do you look at me like that?" He asked the boy.

"Die, die, die, DIE!"

The demon boy held her up and dashed toward Naraku with his full speed. The evil is going to move away but the jewel inside his body still calls for its guardian. Naraku is regret that he has let the girl alive. But he is busy with the western lord so he used his tentacles to push and sweep them away.

"He's not open to attack so what can we do?" She whispers in his ears when sweeps her tears from the eyes.

"Hold my neck" Then the demon boy dodged back to a human he left in a mound of meat. "Give me back Tessaiga, Sango" But the injured woman still silent and lost in her sorrow. Her melancholy drives him crazy and reminds him when they were attacking before they came here to kill him.

"Sango!" But the woman does not react. "Sango!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.

"…ku" She speaks softly made him moved close to her to listen to her again when he is quite sure that Naraku is busy with his brother.

"Mirouku"

He pulled the insane woman close to his chest. "I know it's a hard time to accept but give me Tessaiga, Sango. He will pay off for what did he had done?"

"Mirouku" She repeats her beloved man again. Her wailing tears overflow from her eyes and absorb into his shirt when her arms are hugging around his torso tightly.

The boy does not know what he can do or untie her hugging arms. So he got up and pulled Tessaiga from the sheath.

Kamaitachi moved from his place to the demon boy and pulled the woman's arms from him. "I'll look after her so do your best, half-breed." Then he held her up and move away from the zone together with a demon cat.

"Wind scar!"

The demon lord dodged back before he can swing his sword in the air. The sharp vacuum wind blades cut through the air to direct at the evil man who is careless. His mixed demon form will tear in pieces if he cannot escape from the blades. Some of it cut his shoulder and long to his hip to torn apart from his body.

The demon Inyasha wrapped his arm around the girl and used the chance of attack to move close to the evil guy. But Naraku can feel his presence so he sent some tentacles to hit him.

'Damn!'

"Throw me at him"

"Yeah" He must do as she said even so he does not want this.

The evil man is moving back by the impact. He gazed at the thing and knows that what the object that the boy threw at him is. "Kagome"

"Use the Meidō Zangetsuha" She orders him again.

"What?" Both of males cannot believe their ears.

"Now" Then she gave him a smile but the smile of trust. He wants to resist her order nut for his place, his friends and for his Kikyo he will do it. His overtired arms held up the sword and draw it slowly into a circle.

"Meidō Zangetsuha!" The bold sword is drawing in a circle and the dark path slashing moon wave is releasing from Tessaiga.

The black moon wave is enlarging to be a black full moon before draws in everything around it. The great lord won't lose this chance to get rid of Naraku so he jumped into the meidō too. Before the gate of Meidō will be closed, the demon boy threw the sword into the Meidō and hope that it will lead her out of it.

'Kagome, I'm sorry.'

"Why did you do that, Half-breed?" Kobomune stood beside him but the boy does not answer him anymore. So he threw the boy over his shoulder and get out of the lively castle.

"It's that what how he looks like?" Kamaitachi stared at a big spider that soars in the midair. "Hnn" He guess where will it go to. "I've a lot of burden but he left the brothers there. Even if the toad isn't quite useful but he got the stuff." Then his sensitive nose sniffed a smell that mixed in the air and smile a little.

* * *

The meido is too dark for the human eyes can see but she has no time to care for this. She spreads her holy power to find something is important. The thing can clean Naraku from this world. The thing can brighten her future world to be safe and peaceful.

"Where is it?" She looks through the darkness.

Ding!

"What's a sound?"

Ding! Ding! The ding sound is more frequency to call the guardian. Then the white flare up spots are lining to somewhere of the meido. The girl follows immediately before the spots will die out. In the end of light, she saw the white flame is dancing in the wind before it is changing to a human form.

"Midoriko"

"Nice to see you, my guardian" The flame said.

"Mi…Midoriko"

"I'm sorry to make you see me as that but I'm not her."

"So…who are you?"

"I'm a jewel soul."

"A jewel soul…I don't know the jewel has its own soul."

"Yes" The soul looked at her. "Nobody know about me even if Midoriko."

"I see"

"So do you want to make a wish?"

"A wish?" She knits her brows. "I just want to clean Naraku from this world."

"Why?"

"He is bad and evil. He killed many people and many demons for his sake. He killed my friend, Mirouku."

"Will you get your friend back after you kill him?" The soul of jewel asked her and the answer of this question is serious her. It waits for patient and gave her a question. "If you can kill him for your sake, please tell me what's the different between you and him, Kagome?"

"I do it for the world."

"It's not correct answer."

"Well…"

"You kill him because he killed your friend, right? So what is the different between you and Naraku? He killed namy things for his sake and you do the same of him. I don't care what the things he kill are or you are going to kill for. But you do the same thing as he did is killing for your sake."

"No, I'm different."

"Do you remember? You had killed many demons as he does. You killed the innocence demons too. So you are evil as he is."

"But..." She stopped when many demons those die by her hand were flown in her mind. 'She is right. How different I am. I do as he had done. I killed many demons those are innocence but I still do it.'

The girl lost in her thought and do not know when a person came from behind. He looked at her back and guess what is she doing.

"Kagome" He called her softly. "What are you doing, Kagome?" The guy moved close to her and cups her fine face. "Don't you come here to get rid of him?"

"Sesshoumaru" Her eyes are sorrow.

"Come with me, we've not enough time to be here. Before everything we cherish will turn down, we must kill him to protect our people."

"But"

"What about your family? Don't you love them?" He is upset.

'Yes, he is right. Kill him for my family, my friends and my future world' She wiped her tear and followed him.

The jewel saw two people through the darkness and lets the girl thinks carefully about this. She is just a jewel soul that makes the wish of people to be true even they are good or evil but that is not her business.

Naraku was defeated and disappearing in the hell forever after the demon and a miko had worked together to turn him down. His spider demon form is dusting into the air to go back to the nature. Feudal era is safe again. Demons and humans are happy from now on but the two of them still travel in the meido.

"How can we get out of here?"

"We must find the light?"

"The light"

"Hn, the light of Tessaiga. I'm sure that Inuyasha must throw it inside the meido to open the gate too."

"Why…why doesn't he come with you?"

"I don't know but I know only that he do for you, Kagome." His beauteous face turned to see her.

"Kagome" A female voice called the girl.

"A jewel soul"

"Before you get out, please make a wish"

"I…" She is almost forgets about the jewel.

The demon lord is surprising when the white light appeared before him and the girl. "You are a jewel's soul, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, Sesshoumaru." She stared at him. "I know that you never want me, right?"

"Because I have no need your power" His answer made her smiled. "So what about your wish, Kagome?"

Many things came through her head. There are many things had happened in her life. Some of them are good but the some of them are bitter. Many people she knows are alive and die as her friend, Mirouku. There is too much for her to receive it.

"I…want it never happens. I want everything never happens. Many people I know died. So I don't want this."

The demon is suffering when he knew her wish. "Even me" He asked. "Don't you want to know me even in the past or at the present? Am I a meaningless for you, Kagome?"

"Sesshoumaru!" She is going to cry but held it back inside.

'She is cruel.' He tolerates and tried his best to ask her again. "So please tell me, Kagome. What am I to you? Am I a guy you want to stay beside or just a man you don't want to get near?

"No, you are not."

"So why do you want it never happens to your life?"

The girl just shook her head and stops speaking. She is sorry what she says or thinks but the dead of people around her is excruciating. The sorrow tears cover her eyes when the painful blind her ears to prevent her from the reality. She can feel this place has only her and the jewel soul.

"Time to make a wish"

Her friend Mirouku died, Sango is injured, Shippo lost his father, Kikyo died because of Naraku but do not know about her best friend, Inuyasha.

****Flash back****

"_Even me" He asked. "Don't you want to know me even in the past or at the present? Am I a meaningless for you, Kagome?"_

****End flash back****

His questions still echo in her head but this her decision. Her life in the feudal era is painful.

"I wish"


	13. Summer Night

**Chapter Thirteen: Summer night**

The end of summer wind blows through the grass when the sun will set in the west and the moon will rise in the east as every day. But today is different from everyday they live. Today is sorrowful and painful for somebody who lives in the feudal era as Sango, Kaede or Kohaku. A tall frame got up while he held an unconscious woman in his arms. His face does not show any emotion that might because of his fur on his face.

"In the end, he was defeated."

The demon who just arrives does not say anything to agree or refuse. His emotionless face looked at a human girl in his arms once before glances at a body of a boy who lay on the ground near Kamaitachi.

"Inuyasha" A girl voice called him softly but he is still lying. "Inuyasha"

"Hold my neck, woman"

"Eh?" But he gives his glare for the answer before glance at a small fire cat who sits beside his assistant.

They say the cat transformed her kitty size to her true form. Then the western lord grabbed the boy shirt and put him on the cat's back.

"Kobomune-san, is he alright?"

"No" He said but does not look at her.

"What do you mean, Kobomune-san?"

"He is dead."

"…Are you kidding?"

"No, I don't."

"You're kidding me. He is not dead, he is just sleeping." The girl tells herself.

"If you want it to be like that"

A hugging sob sound is escaping from her lips even if she tried her best to hold it back deep in her throat when she realizes that a dog boy who is her best friend will not come back again. A fine face is nestling at a bold shoulder to dry her tear while her arms hold around his neck tight.

...

Three demons land smoothly on the ground when two kids ran toward them. "Sesshoumaru-sama" A little one is happy when she saw her lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" A big one is worrying when he saw a woman in Kamaitachi arms and the one still holds the demon lord tightly. "Sango-nee! Inuaysha!"

"He is dead but the woman is serious. The child will not survive if she is still like this."

"The child" Kohaku is doubt. "Does she…"

"She is pregnant."

A sob face of a girl is turning around to see him and a woman in his arms when she heard something. 'What? Sango is pregnant.' She tried to find the answer.

"What do you mean that she is pregnant?" She sits beside a slayer when he laid her on the hut floor in an old miko's hut.

"I don't know why you ask me like that and how I know what's the matter with her but she is pregnant."

"Naraku"

"Maybe"

"What?" The demon does not say anything but he knows whose smell on this woman even if it is old. He just hopes that this child won't belong to the evil.

"If it is true" An old lady broke the silent after nobody says. "I will care for her and the child."

"Me too" A slayer boy sit beside his laying sister. "No matter what, she is still my sister and my only relative." He is worry about her and a child. The boy does not know what to do if she gives him birth. 'It is possible that the child is mine or…Naraku. It'll be good if the kid is belonging to Mr. Monk.'

A furry face smells his worry that mixed with the regret. 'But it is not my business with the problem.' So he got up and walked to a mat door. "By the way, what will you do with that body?"

A school girl got up slowly and walked off the hut to see a boy's body now lay lifelessly on the ground beside the hut. She held her cry back. "Could you help me to carry him to the sacred tree on that hill?"

The hole was digging by some villagers who volunteer to help the girl to send him home. The men held the body and laid him gentry. The soil is drawing on his body until it covered him all before her silent eyes.

The dark covered the country and the humans live in their hut after farmed. The fire was lit in a small pit before the women cook the dinner as a hut that locates at the end of this village.

"So what will you do next, Kagome?" An older wanted to know after the war was ending.

"What can I do, Kaede-san?"

"Will you leave us?" A fox demon turned his small face to see her expression.

"You can live with her and Rin-chan will accompany you here if he agrees. Kohaku will stay here to look after Sango."

"And you"

"I want to be here but…my family…" She is starting to sob.

"As she said, Shippo. Kagome has her family and it's not a good way to leave them behind to live here forever. Everyone has their ways."

"But" The kit starts to cry.

"In the future" A soft hand patted his head. "You can see me in the future. You know where I am."

...

The night breeze brew through the farm and ran up to the hill of Inuyasha forest. A young woman walked along a small trail to a big tree that towered until her era.

"Why don't you get bed, Kagome?" A low tone asked her from somewhere.

"How can I do that? My friends were died. Sango is…pregnant." She breathes deep and blew it out. "Should I leave her here? Does she feel empty when she wakes up?"

"Everyone has their ways, Kagome"

"I know but…"

"It's so sudden."

The small frame sank on the ground before a grave of her friend beside the sacred tree. She cries heavily for everything that happened to her. The silver frame got down the tree where he sit and walked toward a crying girl who is breaking slightly. The large clawed hands held her close to his chest to comfort her sorrow. Her sadness bothers his feeling but what can he do just let her cry to ease her pain.

The sob sound is ending and the hands cup her face to see him. The golden eyes lighten in the darkness and invite the broken girl to feel them. The small soft lips kiss him gentry and open his mouth to seek his sweet. Two soft arms held around his neck to pull him down on her soft body.

"Sesshoumaru"

The sweet kiss drives him crazy with lust and desire. The forbidden feeling that was locked away for hundreds years now burst out from his chest. His lewd dream comes true even many demonesses cannot answer him as the girl beneath him. The only one woman he yearns for long time. The one girl will be his woman. Her pheromone is sticking on his nose when he buried his nose in her neck and the plump breasts. Two large hands caress the girl's body when his hot mouth kissed every inch of skin.

"Kagome" The braying voice is whispering in her ear before the voice owner bit her ear softly.

The hot lips kiss along her jaws and her shoulders. His member is paining and heating up when a girl moves against him. Two naked bodies held each other tightly and kissed deeply as the hungers. The lust and desire lead them to the enchantment and it gone crazy when she spreads her legs wind to accept him.

"Please" She begged and he cannot wait for her second ask. "Ah!"

'Calm down, Sesshoumaru. This is her first time. You must move in slowly.'

"Please, don't stop. I want you."

"I'll be gentle." He kissed her forehead to console her. "Relax a little and it won't be hurt."

"Yes..Ah!" Her lower part is hurt when he pushed hard a bit by a bit until he can complete her. "Sesshoumaru" She whispered softly.

The summer wind blows again while the two people feel the love between them. The summer night is cooling up. The crescent moon raises high in the sky to shine the sweet light over the land. Tonight is bitter for someone but sweet for another.


	14. End of the Dream

**Chapter fourteen: End of the Dream**

A small hand picked up a comb to comb her long hair in front of a mirror in her pink bedroom. She got up and turned around her body to recheck her neatness again.

"Kagome-chan, it's the time to go."

"Yes, mom"

Today is the start of the term so she will not be late for the first day. Two legs ran to the downstairs and picked a lunchbox that on a table in the kitchen.

"Thank you for my lunch box, mom"

"Yes and here was Shouta" She sent a bag of her youngest child's cloth to his sister. "I bet he forgot it after breakfast"

"How old are you, Shouta?"

"Pick up him from the well house before you go"

"Yes, mom"

A slim of frame walked off the door and direst to an old well house of the shrine. She walked pass a high sacred tree to an open house's door by a boy.

"Shouta" She called him. "Shouta, where are you?"

"I'm here, sis." A little boy said.

"What's the matter?" She walked down the wooden stair.

"I think Buyo might fall down in here." His small finger pointed at the dark well house that is on the ground.

"A bone eater's well" A fine face popped over the well but it is too dark. But she is startled when something touches her arm. "Kyaaa!"

"Meowww"

"Buyo!" Her heart is almost stops.

"There you are, Buyo." A boy picked a fat cat up. "So heavy"

The girl is upset with the cat but what she can do. "Alright and this is the time to go, Shouta. We might get late if you still played with him."

"Hn" He left the cat go and followed his sister to a bus stop is on the foothill.

Today is still early and the class does not start. There are many students come to school early as she did. Some of her classmates group up to talk to the other.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan" A wavy black hair girl greeted her.

"Good morning, Ayume-chan" She said when the left two just come in. "Hi, Eri, Yuka-chan"

"Hi and what about your holiday?"

"It's so good." She smiles.

Her normal routine is starting again when she moved to a high school. The school life is perfect and her study is better than the last two years. That is a part of her way she chose after she came back to the future and left the people in their time.

Another class boy popped his face at the door to find someone he aim. "What are you doing here?" He is shocking when someone observes him. "You are the fourth class student, aren't you?"

"Ye…yes, I am."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm…I'm…I'm sorry." He apologized to that girl and ran away.

The class is over and the students stowed out from the classroom to join their clubs and the some are direct to the homes or the other place. The four of friends go to a fast food restaurant to share their holiday experiences.

"Do you want to go to Shinjuku on this Sunday, Kagome-chan?" A short brown hair looked at her.

"This Sunday…Yes, I do."

"Eleven o'clock at the front of studio Alta, ok?"

"Yeb"

A slim frame stopped at a high tree is outstanding in the shrine. The peeling off bark of the tree is still the same as the first day she saw and it reminded her of someone. The one is her first love and the one is her best demon fried. The one is her Inuyasha.

A small butt sits on a wooden bench beside a tree. "How are you, Inuyasha? Do you wake up yet?" She lifted up her face to see the branches of the tree.

"And I'm fine, do you see?" The cool wind blew her long black hair. "The school is perfect and they told me to say hello to you."

"They said they miss you and hope that to see you if you say so." A small drop of tear flew from her cocoa eyes. "Do you hear me, Inuyasha? They miss you…and me too." A sobbing sound is vibrating from her painfulness. "I miss you."

The shopping mall is clouding with the people who some to buy their things or see the other. The couples and the lovers held their people arms lovingly. The children and the parents moved to the place where they can buy the toys or the stationeries.

"Look at this" Yuka picked up a soft object to show her friends. "It's cute, isn't it?"

"Ah! Rilak-kun"

"But I found this." Ayumi picked up a white rabbit doll. "Rabi-chan"

"She is so cute." The left two are exciting.

The shelves are full of many lovely objects. A long black hair girl stopped at a shelf that shows her the pens and the rulers. Her small hand moves to the beneath shelf to pick up a pink crystal key ring.

"Haven't you bought this kind of this on the last year?"

"Yes, I have but I don't know where I left it. I tried to find it everywhere I can remember but it was missing. It's so strange that my cupcake coin purse is missing too."

"How bad" Eri said and she is so doubt.

"Just forget it and buy the new items" The girl gave it up.

"That's it."

The sun moved to the west for two hours and the four girls walked along the hill street to a shrine on the hill. Then a bell rings her ears to draw her attention to see what it is. There is a black cat sit on the side yard and looked at her.

"Meow" The black cat called her.

"Kitty"

"Eh" The other three girls turn to see a cat she said. "Oh! A black cat"

The sitting is surrounding by the young women who start to play with it. "He has a small silver bell." Eri pointed at its neck.

"Mmm, it's beautiful." Ayumi said. "We have to go now and the weather might be hotter than this time."

"So let's go" Kagome got up and walked away from the cat. "Bye bye Kuro-chan"

The road is high up to the hill but they still walked slowly under the tree lines. The cicadas sing the summer song loudly from the trees and the bushes.

Yuka turned around to see the lower road. "That cat"

"Eh"

"He follows us"

"Why" Eri looked back. "Does someone have the catnip?"

"No, I don't." Kagome shook her head.

Four girls and one cat reached to the top of the hill where an old shrine is. The summer wind blew roughly made their skirt blow up.

"Such the pervert wind" Somebody says.

The girls enter the house and sat together in the second floor room of their friend. They just talk, play and read the books before go back to their home when the clock said there is seventeen o'clock.

A high school girl accompanies her friends to a bus stop that near the hill. She waits until a bus come and everyone got on it. The bus is leaving but she stands still over there for a moment.

"I have to go to help mom prepare the dinner."

Her two small legs step the stone stairs to the top of the hill again. The last sun light of the day shines over the yard to lead her home. The beautiful sunset light baths on somebody who stood alone in the yard. The short silver hair is swaying in the blowing wind. That guy is tall buy his face is disappearing by the light from his back.

'Who's that?' Her small hand filters the ray-light from her cocoa eyes. 'He is looking familiar.'

"Long time to see you, Kagome"

"Sorry, do I know you, mister?"

"Yes you know me well and we have to see each other since the long time ago." The tall frame moved close to her who still stood at the shrine's gate. "Come here and over there is dangerous. You might be fall if you don't mind your step." His large warm hand grabbed her wrist to pull her close to his form.

The scented of him is familiar and reminds her memory to someone. The one she love and yearn for after the well was close since the last two years. The one who said he will find her in the future and he will recalled her memory if she forgets him. The warmth of his embrace stills the same as the last day she saw him.

"Sesshoumaru" The fine face lifts up to see him clearly.

The rose soft lips kiss her forehead lovingly when his strong arms wrap around her body tight as g=he thinks this girl in his hold will disappear from him again. "My Kagome"

* * *

The two bodies held each other in their loving arms on the rich soft bed. The sun set behind the mountain range for long time but the lovers still cling to each other to make the love.

"I'm afraid that I won't see you again." She bullies her face at his shoulder.

The large clawed hands caress her bare back and lay her down a soft mattress to separate her legs wind. The guy pushes his member into her tiny core when she starts to cry with pleased.

"Sesshoumaru…please love me"

"I do"

"Sesshoumaru, I love you."

"Me too, my Kagome"

The new sun light draws the sky goldenly and the slowly cloud is floating along the wind. The white and cold mist covers the high peaks left only the thick green treetops cover the lower part of the mountains. A black cat walked quietly to the two people who still lie on the bed.

The cat stopped and rubs it head at a demon's face. "Meow"

"Yuki" A hand patted its head gentry. "Don't you be with him?"

"That cat" The girl opens her eyes to see it carefully. "Kuro-chan"

"Hn?"

"This is Kuro-chan. I had dreamed of it on the last two years of the summer when I was fifteen. He stole my bag and leaded me to the last one thousand years ago."

"Aha"

"Over there I found you and your family."

"I see but this cat is Yuki. She belongs to my uncle, Goki no Taisho who is the great lord of the east."

"Go…Goki-sama"

"Hn"

"But it just was my summer dream."

"No, it's true. The last one thousand years ago, I found you at a stream when I was young and…"

"Oh! Stop please" She hinds her face from him.

"Why? You stole my kiss as Yuki stole your bag."

"But it's different."

"Fufu"

"I know I did a murder to a child like you but I swear that I did not intend to do it."

"Why" The hot lips kiss her ear and bites on her sensitive earlobe. "Why do you still do that even if you know I'm young demon?"

"Ah!" Her face is reddening with shivering. "Stop"

"I won't stop until you tell me why." A clawed finger dragged along her hips.

"Not my hips…it"

The demon lord does not care. "It will drive you crazy."

Her brain is dull when the guy on the above licks her neck and jaws.

"So tell me why do you kiss me at that time?"

"Your eyes…is beautiful…and they called me…to move close."

"I see"

"Ah! Stop and we have to talk" The small hands push the bold chest away. "Why do you say my dream is true?"

"Because you were there and left me at that forest with that arrogant and the onmyouji. My heart breaks when you turned to be a small clay doll after he spelled the magic."

She covered her mouth when he said that. "But I was waking up when my friends woke me up. So it is impossible."

"Even it is sound difficult to understand but it is true. So when I met you again"

"You tried to kill me."

"Because you broke my heart and you are always on his side."

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

"Do you know how I feel when you say to that jewel?" The golden eyes are sorrow. "My heart is breaking again with the same girl." The long finger whips her tear. "But I never give it up. I swear that I will make you love me from you bottom of heart."

"…Sesshoumaru"

He cupped her face to see him. "Now my dream comes true." The rose lips press on hers. "You are before me and make love to me all the day and night."

The girl felt her face hot. The small hand holds his hand and kissed his soft palm. "I'm so sorry what I have done to you. Will you forgive me for everything, Sesshoumaru?"

He held the soft form close against him. "Yes, I will."

"I love you, my dearest demon."

**The End**


End file.
